Tu y yo la pareja perfecta
by Portgas D. Lidia
Summary: Boa llega a la tripulacion de los Sombrero de Paja y arue Luffy le uinara los planes de que Luffy le confiese lo que siente a Nami. Nami se ira de la tripulacion por Boa. Donde ira Nami? Que ara Kuma? Que vera Chooper? Se volveran a encontrar a Nami los Sombrero de Paja? Lean my history para descubrir la respuesta de esas preguntas.
1. Chapter 1

Este finc me lo he inventado yo, no tiene casi nada que ver con la serie, y los personajes no me pertenecen a mi le pertenecen a Oda.

_Cursiva : pensamientos_

-{ TU Y YO LA PAREJA PERFECTA }-

_Capitulo 1:_

Los sombrero de paja estaban en Arabasta después de haber ayudado a Vivi, se tomaron unos días de descanso los primeros días los dedicaron a descansar y recuperarse, cuando ya pensaron que era mejor marcharse se despidieron de Vivi y de todo el palacio, pero sin antes hacer unas cuantas compras y acordar a los demás de que al atardecer estuvieran al Merry para marcharse.

Nami, Robin y Vivi fueron de compras. Usopp y Chopper fueron a comprar materiales para arreglar el barco y libros de medicina ( ya que Chopper insistió mucho para que lo acompañase). Zoro se fue directo al Merry a entrenar y a dormir. Sanji se fue a coquetear con chicas que se encontraba por las calles. Y Luffy... se fue directo a un restaurante, cuando de repente vio a un escarabajo muy raro y lo intento cazar pero no se dio cuenta de que se estaba alejando demasiado de la ciudad, cuando desapareció el escarabajo se dio cuenta de que estaba en el medio del desierto, y empezó a caminar sin rumbo alguno cuando le pareció ver un montón de carne volando y diciéndole que lo siguieran, Luffy no lo dudo ni un segundo y se fue corriendo detrás de la carne. Hasta que vio un restaurante a lo lejos y se hecho a correr hacia él.

**EN EL RESTAURANTE**:

Había un joven con el símbolo de el barco de Barbablanca tatuado en la espalda, con un sombrero naranja y con dos caras de teatro una sonriente y otra triste y en su brazo izquierdo tenia el nombre de Ace tatuado. Nadie del restaurante se le acercaba y hablaban de el muy flojito porque si pertenecía a la banda de Barbablanca no podría traer nada bueno o eso era lo que pensaban los demás porque la intención de ese chico no traería ningún mal sino que traería muchas alegrías a varias personas.

Cuando de pronto se oyó un ruido seco de una puerta abriéndose de golpe pero Ace ni si percato porque seguía comiendo como si su vida dependiera de ello. Cuando el chico que entro por esa puerta se sentó al lado de Ace se quedaron mirando durante varios minutos. La gente se atemorizo porque creían que habría alguna pelea entre esos dos muchachos y también porque varias personas de las que estaban en ese restaurante conocían a esos dos individuos por los carteles de Busca de la Armada, uno de ellos era Monkey D. Luffy con una recompensa de 100.000.000 de berrys y apodo de sombrero de paja y el otro era Portgas D. Ace con una recompensa de 550.000.000 de berrys y con el apodo de puños de fuego.

En el momento en el que los dos se reconocieron saltaron de alegria el uno hacía el otro, mas tarde salieron del restaurante dirigiendose hacía el Merry y Luffy con mucha emocion devido a que presentaria a Ace al resto de su tripulación.

Cuando llegaron al barco se encontraban todos en la cocina cada uno haciendo sus cosas escepto dos las dos chicas que aun no habian regresado.

Luffy: CHICOS VENIDDD!

Todos corrieron euforicos porque creian que los estaban atacando pero en cambio se encontraron a ambos muchachos sonriendo como nunca.

Usopp: ¿Luffy quien es este chico y porque estas tan contento?

Luffy: Chicos os presento a Ace mi hermano mayor sshhiiishhiiisshhiii (tipica risa de Luffy).

Todos: TU HERMANOOO!

Ace: Es un placer y muchas gracias por cuidar de mi hermano pequeño siento las molestias que les a causado.

Usopp: Luffy seguro que este es tu hermano no se parece en nada a ti.

Y asi estuvieron un largo rato de conversacion hasta que llego Robin, entonces Luffy le presento a Ace. Pero luego de unos minutos Luffy cayo en la cuenta que faltaba un miembro de su tripulación asi que le pregunto a Robin.

Luffy: Oe Robin, ¿Donde esta Nami?

Robin: ¿No ha venido aun al barco?

Luffy: No

Robin _con una cara que mostraba mucha preocupación: _pues la verdad es que fuimos a una tienda de ropa, pero Nami no se decidia porque llevarse asi que nos dijo que tardaria un rato y podiamos irnos a comprar lo que necesitasemos que ella iria cuando acabase hacia el Merry. Mas tarde cuando fui a acompañar a Vivi al palacio me parecio verla con una persona demasiado alta para que fuese un humano asi que los segui hasta un callejon donde desparecieron asi que pense que eran alucinaciones mias y volvi al barco.

Cuando Robin acabo de contatlo se oyó una puerta cerandose y todos se fijaron que faltaban dos personas en esa sala asi que todos se quedaron callados y esperaron.

Esas dos personas fueron Luffy con su rostro tapado bajo su sombrero de paja y su hermano Ace al que igual que su hermano tenia el rostro tapado por su sombrero. Fueron donde Robin dijo que le parecio ver a Nami y empezaron a buscar, cuando lo querian todo perdido por no encontrarla oyeron un grito de una persona que no venia de muy lejos los dos hecharon a correr hacia ese lugar donde escucharon el grito, Luffy corrio con todas sus fuerzas porque reconocio ese grito en cualquier sitio era de su navegante, mientras que Ace se esperaba lo peor de lo que le habia podido pasar a esa chica.

Cuando llegaron al callejon donde oyeron el grito vieron una silueta tirada en el suelo con un charco de sangre alrededor suyo, entonces Luffy sin pensarselo dos veces reconociendo a esa silueta la cogio en brazos y se la llevo directo al barco, encambio su hermano al verle el rostro a esa chica la reconocio en seguida.


	2. Chapter 2

Aquí les traigo el siguiente capitulo espero que les guste y porfavor denle una oportunidad es mi primer finc. Siento el retraso no conseguia un final para este capitulo hasta que me vino la inspiracion.

_Cursiva: pensamientos_

_Capitulo 2:_

mientras corrian Luffy no paro de correr por muy cansado que estubiera, solo hechar un vistazo a la chica que llevaba en brazos se le rompia el corazon de saber que se le podia ir de su lado de un momento a otro, se fijo en que llevaba en una de las piernas un corte bastante profundo,en ambos brazos tambien tenia cortes aunque menos profundo que en la pierna ademas estaba toda llena de moratones.

Cuando estaban hacercandose al Merry Luffy grito.

Luffy: CHOPPER NAMI ESTA HERIDA CURALA!

Todos salieron a la cubierta y vieron a Luffy y a Ace corriendo hacia ellos y Luffy llevaba a Nami en brazos.

Chopper: LUFFY TRAELA A LA ENFERMERIA ALLI LA PODRE CURAR!

Sin pensarselo mas Luffy corrio todo lo que pudo y salto al barco seguido de Ace y Luffy llevo a Nami a la enfermeria, no podia creerselo estaba alli otra vez en la misma situacion ella mal herida y el no podia hacer nada solo esperar.

Chopper: Tiene un corte en la pierna y en el brazo, esta llena de moratones y heridas poco graves.

(hizo una pausa y dijo). Luffy creo que es mejor que te vallas, la otra vez estubieste apunto de enfermar tu por estar con ella.

Luffy: No me ire de aquí hasta que Nami despierte y me cuente quien le a hecho esto.

Chopper no le respondio le daba miedo cuando su capitan se ponia tan serio.

Chopper: Deacuerdo pero no me molestes ni agas tonterias.

Luffy no contesto solo se apollo en la pared y observo como el reno vendaba a su navegante.

**EN LA CUBIERTA:**

Sanji: QUE LE A PASADO A MI NAMICILLA! _y porque estaba el idiota del capitan llebandola a brazos._

Robin: Ace puedes contarno que paso.

Ace: Por supuesto; nos encontramos a Nami en un callejon con un charco de sangre alrededor suyo y en el estado que la habeis visto.

Se hizo silencio durante unos minutos hasta que Ace lo rompio.

Ace: una cosa pueden contarme como conocieron a Nami y cual es la relación con mi hermano.

Robin: Claro aunque de los que estamos ahora presentes solo te lo pueden contar tres personas.

Dijo Robin señalando a Zoro, Sanji y Usopp.

Ace: Deacuerdo pueden contarmela?

Sanji: Claro entremos en la cocina.

**EN LA COCINA:**

Sanji: Desde el principio solo te lo puede contar el marino.

Zoro: Que me has llamado cocinitas.

Sanji: Lo que has oido lechuga mutante.

Zoro: Hablo el cejas rizadas.

Se disponian a empezar la pelea de siempre cuando Robin los paro con sus brazos fleurs.

Robin: Ya basta, espadachin puedes empezar a contar la historia porfavor.

Le dijo Robin a Zoro con su tipica sonrisa en los labios, que hizo que Zoro se sonrojara todos lo notaron escepto Sanji que estaba admirando a Robin.

Zoro: TSHK, deacuerdo mujer.

**FLASHBACK:**

Zoro estaba durmiendo en la pequeña barca que tenian el y Luffy para empezar su viaje, y ahabian llegado a una isla y Zoro quiso quedarse y esperar a que Luffy voviese. Luffy fue a explorar la isla no era muy grande y parecia que no habitaba nadie, decidio subirse a un árbol para ver donde se encontraba, pero no vio nada escepto una explosion a lo lejos. Decidio ir a ver que pasaba, entonces cuando llego se encontro a una pelinaranja tirada en el suelo malherida y un hombre-pez a su lado, que la levanto del suelo agarandola del cuello intentando axfisiarla, Luffy fue rapido y le metio un puñetazo en toda la cara de ese ser, cogio a la pelinaranja que estaba en el suelo y salio corriendo antes de que el hombre-pez se levantase.

Consiguieron alejarse y cuando paro dejo a la chica repodasa en un arbol y la observo durante varios minutos, notaba como su respiracion era lenta y pausada, entonces se empezo a fijar en ella, vio sus labios parecian jugosos y dulces queria probarlos, pero no se antrevia. Entonces se fijo en que llevaba muchas heridas aunque no eran graves tienia que curarlas, saco de su mochila medicamentos para desinfectarlas y curarlas,noto como su piel era muy fina y en ese momento noto como le ardian las mejillas, el no le dio importancia hasta que noto que la chica se movia, levanto la vista y se encontro con esos ojos café profundos. Se quedo empanado viendo sus ojos hasta que vio que la chica se alejaba despacio, el se levanto y le dijo:

Luffy: Hola, te encuentras bien?

La chica: Si, pero donde esta el hombre-pez que estaba conmigo?

Luffy: Le di un puñetazo, te cogi y sali corriendo contigo. Me llamo Monkey D. Luffy y tu?

La chica: Me llamo Nami.

Luffy: Un placer Nami, una cosa porque te estaba pegando esa cosa?

Nami: Te refieres al hombre-pez?

Luffy asintio con la cabeza.

_Nami: Porque me tiene tanta confianza por saber lo que me pasa si lo acabo de conocer. Que tio mas raro. Bueno de momento me aprovechare de el para escapar de esta maldita isla._

Nami: Pues la verdad es... Me secuestro y me llevo a esta isla con malas intenciones.

Luffy: Aja.

Nami:Pero gracias a ti no me volvera a molestar.

Luffy: Eso lo dudo mucho. No le di tan fuerte como para matarle. Pero si quieres estar mas segura porque no te unes a mi tripulacion?

Nami: Acaso eres un marine?

Luffy: No, soy un pirata y sere el proximo Rey de los Piratas!

_Nami: Pi...Pira...Pirata, porque a mi me tiene que pasar esto. No podia haverme salvado un principe con mucho dinero, joyas y riquezas._

Luffy: Oe te encuentras bien? Tienes mala cara.

Nami: Eh, si si me encuentro perfectamente aunque no quiero unirme a unos piratas.

Luffy: Porque?

Nami: Enserio quieres que te lo cuente?

Luffy: Claro.

Nami: Todo empezo un dia tranquilo en mi isla Cocoyashi, mi isla es pequeña pero vienen muchos comerciantes hasta que llego el hombre-pez Arlong, se proclamo el mismo rey de Cocoyashi y imponia pagar para vivir, mi madre adoptiva murio por salvarme a mi y a mi hermana tambien adoptiva Nojiko, la mato delante nuestro. Entonces entro en nuestra casa y cogio uno de mis mapas y me dijo que si me iva con el no le haria nada a los demas yo acepte con la condicion de que viniera mi hermana ya que no la podia dejar sola. Y nos llevaron durante 8 años en su barco pirata. Hasta que... hace ya uno o dos meses el... mato a Nojiko por no querer hacer lo que el le pidio. Entonces cuando me entere fui a decirle que ya no queria ser mas de la tripulacion y pagaria por aver matado a mi hermana, y le dije que dentro de 5 semanas le retaria a un combate a muerte y le ganaria, el lo acepto pero dijo que si no aparecia destruiria Cocoyashi.

Nami paro durante unos minutos sus lagrimas estaban amenazando salir de sus ojos a chorro cuando sintio un abrazo y fue de parte de Luffy el apoyo la cabeza de Nami en su pecho para que se desaogase.

Luffy: Yo tambien e pasado por algo parecido a lo tuyo, yo perdi a un hermano de pequeño y no conoci a mis padres. Tengo aun un hermano vivo pero nose donde esta.

Nami: Luffy, podrias hacerme un favor.

Luffy: Por supuesto.

Nami: Me podrias llevar a Cocoyashi, dijiste que eras pirata entonces tendras un barco. Podrias hacerme este favor?

Luffy: Claro pero tendras que unirte a mi tripulacion.

Nami: Me unire pero solo temporalmente.

Luffy sonreia con su tipica sonrisa hasta que se levando y le tendio a Nami una mano para que se levantase ella la acepto y fueron hacia donde Luffy tenia su barco.

**EN EL PUERTO DONDE TENIAN EL BARCO:**

Nami: Este es tu barco?

Luffy: Si. Y este es mi primer oficial Zoro, aunque siempre esta durmiendo.

Nami noto un filo de hierro en su cuello y se asusto.

Zoro: Luffy quien es esta.

Luffy: Zoro te presento a Nami nuestra nueva nakama.

Nami: En-encantada, pe-pero solo es-estare aquí durante un ti-tiempo.

Zoro le susurro a Luffy al oido: No me fio de ella.

Luffy susurandole a Zoro: No te preocupes es buena gente.

Y asi es como siguieron con su viaje.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Espero que les alla gustado porfavor deme rewivs y comenten.


	3. Chapter 3

Aquí les traigo el tercer capitulo espero que les guste dejer rewivs. Y dejen algun comentario porfi.

_Pensamientos en cursiva._

_Capitulo 3:_

Tres semanas mas tarde del incidente, Luffy no era el mismo pirata que no le importava casi nada, ahora era muy diferente; no salia de la enfermeria por casi nada, estaba noches sin dormir y dias sin comer todo eso solo por volver a ver a su navegante despierta. Solo a ella.

**EN LA ENFERMERIA:**

Luffy: Nami porfavor despierta ya han pasado tres semanas desde que te encontramos yo y Ace en ese estado, tengo muchas cosas que decirte y enseñarte; te tengo que pressentar a Ace mi hermano mayor y ademas me parece que Robin y Zoro tienen algo, actuan de una forma muy rara no paran de mirarse y Zoro esta mas rojo de lo normal. Ademas no puedo seguir mi vida si tu no estas a mi lado, ya que tu eres mi todo y quiero verte sonreir en cualquier momento y que nunca estes tristre. Quiero volver a ver esos ojos café y esa tipica sonrisa que solo tu puedes sacar. Quiero volver a verte despierta y por fin expresarte mis sentimientos.

En ese momento Luffy congio la mano a Nami que salia de las sabanas y la tomo, era calida y suave. Entonces noto como la mano de Nami hacia algo de fuerza. Luffy alzo la vista y vio que los ojos de la peli-naranja se abrian poco a poco, se formo una gran sonrisa en su cara, pero no era su tipica sonrisa esa expresaba muchisima felicidad como si acabara de ver al mismisimo Rey de los Piratas. Se lanzo a abrazarla y ella le sonrio y tambien le abrazo.

Luffy: NAMI NAMI HAS DESPERTADO ESTAS DESPIERTA ME HAS PREOCUPADO MUCHO A MI Y LA LOS DEMAS!

Nami no le hico mucho caso a lo que dijo Luffy ya que el siempre dice cosas de esas a toda su tripulacion aunque un sentimiento dentro de ella quiso que eso no fuera asi.

Zoro y los demas entraron por la puerta a toda prisa y vieron que su capitan lloraba de alegria por volver a ver despierta a su navegante. Toda la tripulacion ya sabia que Luffy queria a Nami, bueno todos escepto cierto hermano que al recordar quien es esa persona que esta en la camilla abrazando a su hermano se emociono mucho y tuvo algo de celos de que el no fuera la persona a la que abrazaba ya que ella era la razon por la cual habia ido a Arabasta. Uno por uno fueron a preguntarle a Nami como se encontraba, todos junto a su capitan que estaba siempre a su lado. Hasta que los dejaron solos le llego el momento de presentarle a Ace, en ese momento entro por la puerta sin quitar de la vista a la peli-naranja.

Luffy: Nami te presento a...

Luffy se paro de golpe cuando vio que Nami corria hacia Ace algo tambaleada devido a que aun no se habia recuperado del todo. Nami lo abrazo y estaba llena de felicidad se le escapaban lagrimas de alegria, escepto Luffy que notaba unas ansias de pegar a su hermano y parar ese abrazo.

Nami: ACE ACE ESTAS VIVO ESTAS VIVO!

Ace: Si Nami estoy vivo y me alegro mucho de que tu estes bien, pero ahora descansa mi hermano a estado cuidandote todo este tiempo para que ahora empeores.

Nami: Hermano?

Ace: Exacto Luffy es mi hermano pequeño.

Luffy el cual estuvo paralizado todo este tiempo reacciono.

Luffy: Eh si Ace es mi hermano.

Ace: Nami ahora descansa.

_Nami: Luffy a estado toda las noches cuidandome,ademas es hermano de Ace. Que bien tendre a las dos personas mas divertidas y favoritas de este mundo conmigo... Espera que acabo de decir!_

Nami. Eh si, pero tendras que contarme todo lo que has hecho durante estos años.

Ace: Pues claro "Gatita"

Le dijo Ace giñandole el ojo a Nami la cual se sonrojo. Luffy aun no reaccionaba devido a lo que estaba pasando. Parecia como si su cabeza fuera a explotar de tanto pensar.

_Luffy: Tiempo muerto!, primero se lanza MI Nami a sus brazos, luego la hace sonrojar y estropea el momento en el que le iva a decir mis sentimientos. Esto no puede ser peor._

Lo peor era que cierta tripulacion admirava la escena desde un puerta medio abierta.

**EN LA CUBIERTA:**

Usopp: Lo haveis visto vosotros tambien no?

Todos asintieron con la cabeza.

Robin: Jujuju. Parece que nuestro capitan tiene competencia y va con mucha desventaja. Jujuju.

Chopper: Como que tiene competencia y que va con desventaja?. Explicamelo Robin.

Robin: De acuerdo, tu sabes que a Luffy le gusta Nami.

Chopper asintio.

Robin: Pues por lo que se ve a Ace tambien le gusta Nami entonces esos dos se hacer algo para que uno se quede con Nami.

Chopper: Ya lo entiendo estan en celo. No es asi?

Robin: Mas o menos.

Chopper: Y porque Luffy esta en desventaja?

Robin: Por que Ace y Nami parece que ya se conocen entonces ellos dos tendran mas cosas en comun que Luffy con Nami.

Chopper: De acuerdo entonces tendre que ayudar a Luffy, voy a la enfermeria a investigar sobre el celo humano.

Robin sonrio devido a la expresion del pequeño reno y dicho eso siguieron observando hasta que Nami se durmio y ambos hermano ivan a salir de la habitacion.

Espero que les haya gustado, dejen rewivs y comentarios de como les a parecido mi historia, el proximo capitulo lo subire la proxima semana o la siguiente.


	4. Chapter 4

Siento el retraso por este finc, quiero recordarles que los personajes y One Piece no me pertenecen a mi sino a Oda yo solo los cojo prestados para crear historias.

_CURSIVA: PENSAMIENTOS_

_Capitulo 4:_

Ambos hermano salian de la enfermeria, se veia que el hermano mayor iva muy contento por reencontrarse con una de las dos personas mas importantes en su vida y a la que amaba, por detras suyo salia el hermano pequeño que su vara la tapaba la sombra de su sombrero, estaba muy triste por lo que havai visto y no paraba de notar pinchazos en el pecho. Cada uno se dirigio a un lugar. Ace fue a la cocina a coger algo de comer ( ya que Sanji se lo permitia), encambio Luffy se fue a su camarote. Alli se tiro a su hamaca y tapo su cara con la almohada y quedo profundamente dormido en sus pensamientos. Todos los que veian lo que pasaba no sabian que hacer o como reaccionar asi que siguieron con sus tareas diarias.

Despues de unas horas Luffy desperto, miro por la ventana de su camarote y vio como era de noche. Luego llevo su mirada a la almohada y noto que estaba humeda y supo que havia llorado.

_Luffy: Esta es la segunda vez que lloro por ella, la primera vez me acuerdo que fue cuando nos traiciono lo pase muy mal y ahora esto._

Asi pasaron los dias...

Luffy estaba en su habitancion, ya era de noche y no podia dormir.

Luffy: No me puedo creer lo que a pasado estos dias; primero paso lo de Nami, luego estaba todo el rato con Ace y no se separaba de el hasta hacia las guardias con el, luego cuando se aproximo esta tormenta eso fue lo peor.

**FLASHBACK:**

**(POV. Luffy)**

Nami: Se acerca una tormenta por el Norte, agaraos a lo que podais e intentad mantener la calma.

Solo decir eso ya estabamos en el centro de la tormenta. Yo busque con la mirada a Nami y la encontre abrazada a Ace en el palo de la vela mayor. Estaban casi a punto de besarse y no se quitaban la mirada, tenia que intervenir de cualquier manera.

Luffy: NAMI CUANTO QUEDA PARA QUE SALGAMOS DE ESTA TORMENTA!

Nami: NO MUCHO SI SEGUIMOS CON ESTE RITMO Y ESTA DIRECCION!.

Lo habia logrado, hacia dias que no me dirigia la palabra y no me miraba de esa forma, entonces note que la cara de Ace tenia un aspecto enojado y yo lo unico que hice fue sonrier y reirme de el.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK:**

Luffy: Ademas el unico rato que pase con ella fue hace unas noches.

**FLASHBACK:**

Era de noche y Nami hacia la guardia, hacia un rato que Ace se habia ido. En eso Luffy salio de la habitacion en busca a escondida de comida, pero cuando vio a la navegante alli decide hacerle compañía. Asi que va a su habitacion a coger una manta ya que hacia algo de viento.

Luffy: Que tal te encuentras hoy?

Nami: Llevas preguntandomelo todos los dias desde que desperte y te digo que ya me e recuperado del todo, tonto.

Luffy: Toma te e traido una manta para que no pases frio.

Nami: Gracias.

Dijo Nami con una agradable sonrisa.

_Luffy: Ya añoraba esa sonrisa dedicada para mi. _

Luego de eso se hizo un incomodo silencio hasta que Luffy estubo apunto de irse, pero... noto un peso en su hombro, Nami se habia quedado dormida en su hombro asi que por no despertarla hizo su turno de vigilar.

_Luffy: Se siente uno muy bien cuando la persona a la que quiere esta tranquilamentoe durmiendo a su lado... aunque me tendre que queda yo toda la noche en vela. Bueno por ella lo que sea._

Entonces Luffy para no aburrirse saco un folio y un boligrafo de su bolsillo y empezo a escribir una cancion para su navegante.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK:**

Ahora Luffy estaba sobre su cama con un folio en la mano leyendo.

Luffy: Esta cancion siempre me reanima cuando pienso en ese momento en la cual la escribi.

Entonces empezo a cantarla bajito para que nadie le oiga:

CANCION:

Quisiera parar el tiempo para que asi siempre me amaras, abrazarte fuertemente y que de mi nunca te vallas.

Quisiera ser la persona que tu siempre echas de menos, compartir malos momentos y disfrutar de los buenos.

Quisiera tener el valor para mirarte a los ojos, decierte cuanto te quiero pero vivo y muero solo.

Quisiera ser el pañuelo con el que secas tu llanto, ser motivo de alegria en tus dias y meses largos.

Quisiera tener millones y comprarte un palacio, que fueras dueña de todo, de mi tiempo y de mi espacio.

Quisiera ser el hombre que comparte tus tristezas, cuararte las heridas con mi amor y no promesas.

Quisiera que tu supieras que siempre cuentas conmigo, pero matas mi ilusion al decirme buen amigo.

Quisiera ser el poeta que te escribe lindos versos, dedicarte mil poemas llenos de sentimientos.

Quisiera poder ver tu caras sin algun temor, enfocarte esa linda mirada que mi inspira amor.

Quisiera poder tocar tu piel, y tu cabello, sentirme acompañado y recordar que no es un sueño.

Quisiera ser el hombre que reze por ti en el dia, contemplando tu belleza que me produce alegria.

Quisiera que todo fuera enternidad en el planeta, vivir todos los recuerdos que se van en linea recta.

Quisiera que todo fuera con aroma de primavera, que el mundo no girara y que el aire se detuviera.

Quisiera cambiar el mundo como a ti te guste, que las cosas sean mas bellas y nunca mirar atrás.

Quisiera que nuestra vida fuera como un lindo jardin, y entre rosas y claveles declararte mi amor por ti.

Quisiera que comprendieras que por ti lo haria todo secuestra una estrella o convertir el lodo en oro.

Quisiera volver atrás todo lo malo arreglar para volver a soñar.

Quisiera poder llevarte de la mano todo el tiempo acompañarte en los senderos en los que te empuja el viento.

Quisiera vencer las tormentas sabiendo que tu me quieres, gritarte a los cuatro veintos que perfercta es lo que eres.

Quisiera que por las noche no tuviera que soñarte, por que mi unica ilusion es algun dia poder besarte.

Quisiera que algun dia escuches esta cancion, te des cuenta de que te quiero y tuyo es mi corazon.

Quisiera que me apoyaras cuando necesite ayuda, tenerte siempre a mi lado cuando todo sea penumbra.

Quisiera que comprendieras mis deseos y mis ilusiones, tener cosas en comun y no puras complicaciones.

Quisiera acompañarte cuando estes sola, solo te quiero a ti y no puedo querer a ninguna otra.

Quisiera verte contenta disfrutando de la vida, levantarte en los tropiezos para que conmigo sigas.

Quisiera poder volar como las aves en el cielo, aunque tu amor es como una jaula que me tiene preso.

Quisiera viajar muy lejos para poder olvidarte.

Quisiera que en las mañanas lo primero fueras tu, embriagarme de caricias viendo el brillo de tu luz.

Solo quiero ver tu sonrisa y ese rostro del cual me enamore.

Dediacado a la unica persona de este mundo que me enamore: Nami.

Luffy: Seguro que si le cantara esto tendria ventaja sobre Ace... pero y si no se lo toma bien y si se va con Ace y dija la tripulacion, se iria de mi lado y alomejor no la volvera a ver. No quiero que eso pase ni de coña, quiero que este siempre a mi lado, que me acompañe en los viajes, que nunca la invada la tristeza, ojala pueda decirle mis sentimientos y ella los acepte siendo mi reina.

Luffy se paso asi toda la noche hasta que cayo profundamente dormido en sus pensamientos y en su navegante.


	5. Chapter 5

Hola aquí les traigo el nuevo capitulo ya es el quinto!.

espero que les guste y dejen rewivs. Y siento haberles hecho esperar.

_CURSIVA: PENSAMIENTOS._

_Capitulo 5:_

Los Sombrero de Paja siguieron su viaje tranquilamente, se les unio a ellos el carpintero Franky de Water-seven. Ahora se encaminan hacia la siguiente isla. En la cubierta se estaban todos despidiendo de Ace que ya se iva siguiendo su viaje.

Ace: Bueno chicos aquí nos separamos, espero volvernos a ver pronto todos.

Luffy: Cuidate Ace y recuerda que tenemos una batalla a medias. (Seguro que pensaran que la batalla es por Nami, pues no antes de lo sucedido Luffy le pidio a Ace que cuando pudieran lucharian para ver quien es mas fuerte, pero devido a lo que sucedió con Nami no pudieron).

Ace: Tu nunca cambiaras.

Luffy: Shishishsishishishsihsihsishiish.

Todos se ivan marchando hacia las habitaciones ya que era de noche, hasta que quedaron solo Ace y Nami... y Luffy y los demas escondidos viendo que pasaba entre esos dos.

Ace: aquí nos separamos peli-naranja.

Nami: Prometeme que te cuidaras y nos volveremos a ver algun dia.

Ace: Por supuesto, no podria romper una promesa y mucho menos tuya.

Solo decir eso Ace le acaricio la mejilla y Nami como despedida le dio un beso en la mejilla, devido a eso Ace se sonrojo nunca havia pensado que algo asi vendria de Nami. Luffy ardia de rabia y celos, encambio media tripulacion estaba con la boca abierta estilo anime y la otra parte se reia con disimulo o ardia en rabia (Robin y Sanji).

Despues de eso Ace se fue y Nami se dirigio a su camarote toda roja por la accion que avababa de hacer, no sabia porque havia actuado de esa manera y el porque. Solo sabia que necesitaba despedirse de alguna forma que el la recordara y esa fue la primera que se le vino a la cabeza. Estaba nerviosa porque sabia que la habia visto toda su tripulacion.

**EN LA CUBIERTA:**

Luffy: Me voy!

Dijo un Luffy muy celosos y con mucha rabia cerrando de un portazo la puerta de su camarote. Los que estaban alli estaban aun sorprendidos ya por lo que havian visto con la navegante y el hermano del capitan y tambien por como habia actuado su capitan devido a ella ya que creian que destrozaria todo el barco o aun peor...

Robin: Parece que cuando esos dos se vuelvan a encontrar no estaran muy cariñosos.

Zoro: Aja, y aunque sea por esa bruja luchare contra quien sea.

Robin: Y harias lo mismo por mi?

Zoro: Sin pensarmelo.

Le dijo Zoro a Robin todo sonrojado y dandole un beso a Robin la cual correspondio algo sonrojada.

Sanji: NOOOOO ROBINCETAAA Y ESEEEE MARINOOOOO DEEEEE MIERDAAAA BESANDOSEEEEEE NOOOOOO!

Zoro: Ahora te jodes cejas rizadas.

Sanji: Primero mi Namicilla y ahora mi Robinceta.

Zoro: Perdona, quien a dicho que Robin sea tuya y porque la nombras como un objeto.

Sanji: A mi me dejas empaz lechuga mutante.

Asi empezo la pelea de siempre, mientas una Robin sonrojada reia y los demas se dirigian a sus camarotes.

**EN EL CAMAROTE DE LUFFY:**

Luffy: No puede ser le a dado un beso en la mejilla, ahora si que no puedo hacer nada para superarle. Aunque si le cantara la cancion. No no no y no si se la canto no podre tomar ventaja mas tarde. Ademas no se como reaccionaria se le llegara a cantar. Lo mejor sera que actue como si no hubiera pasado nada.

Asi Luffy cayo profundamente dormido en sus pensamientos.

**DIAS MAS TARDE:**

Los Sombrero de Paja siguieron su viaje hasta Triller Park. Alli solo llegar Brook un esqueleto que comio una Fruta del Diablo y con una peluca afro se les unio a la tripulacion. Cuando desembarcaron, de pronto el barco fue atrapado en una telaraña gigante, mientras todos estaban distraidos en lo alto del porton que estaba en frente suyo aparecio un hombre-vampiro, violeta claro y gordo llamado Moria. Sanji lo reconocio fue uno que los maltrato cuando era niño, no penso ni un minuto cuando se abalanzo sobre el y le dio una patada en toda la cara. Moria huyo hacia su castillo y Sanji lo siguio. Los demas le dejaron ir ya que esa alguien del cual queria vengarse y cuando Sanji se enfadaba casi nadie podia controlarlo. Franky, Brook, Chooper y Usopp se quedaron en el barco ya que tenian cosas que hacer. Los cuatro que quedaban irian a investigar la isla, lo que les parecio sorprendente fue que Nami quisiera ir a explorar. A todos se les paso una idea por la cual podia ser

"dinero, tesoros y joyas", ademas se le veia en la mirada. Luego de despedirse y todo se fueron a explorar.

Nami seguia a Luffy que iva primero detras de Nami le seguia Zoro y detras suyo estaba Robin leyendo un libro. Llevaban mas de una hora caminando y Nami pidio un descanso Luffy lo aprobo, pero se dieron cuenta de que Zoro y Robin no estaban.

Nami: Estos ya se han perdido seguramente Zoro habra desviado y Robin le habra seguido.

Luffy: Seguramente shishsishishish.

_Luffy: Gracias Robin, tu plan a salido bien._

**FLASHBACK:**

Luffy estaba dirigiendose hacia donde estaba Robin para hablarle de algo.

Luffy: Oe Robin podrias en la siguiente isla... dejarme... un rato... a solas... con... Nami.

Robin: Claro que si capitan asi yo aprobechare para pasar mas tiempo con Zoro.

Luffy saco una libreta y un boligrafo de su bolsillo y le dijo a Robin.

Luffy: Robin que relacion teneis tu y Zoro, es para cotilleos del Sunny.

Robin: Jujuju, capitan nunca cambiaras.

Dicho eso Robin se alejo hacia donde estaba entrenando Zoro.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK:**

Luffy: No les pasara nada son Zoro el mejor espadachin del mundo y Robin la mejor arqueologa. Que les tendria que pasar.

Nami: Si tu lo dices.

Se hizo un gran silencio que Luffy rompio.

Luffy: Nami una cosa no me contaste que te paso ese dia que yo y Ace te encontramos alli tirada en el callejon... mal herida.

Nami: Luffy... hay una cosa que no te he contado y queria hacerlo pero en un momento mas tranquilo y con la tripulacion.

Luffy: A que te refieres Nami?

Nami: A vuelto...

Luffy: Quien? Quien ha vuelto?

Nami: Arlong... y me busca...


	6. Chapter 6

Hola aquí les traigo el sexto capitulo espero que les guste y dejen comentarios.

_CURSIVA: PENSAMIENTOS_

_Capitulo 6:_

Anteriormente:

Nami: Luffy... Hay una cosa que no te he contado y queria hacerlo pero en un momento mas tranquilo y con la tripulacion.

Luffy. A que te refieres Nami?

Nami: A vuelto...

Luffy: Quien? Quien a vuelto?

Nami: Arlong... y me vusca...

Luffy se quedo con una expresion muy seria y a la vez sorprendida ya que vreia que habia matado a Arlong en Cocoyashi. No sabia que responder sabia que Nami era quien lo estaba pasando peor. Entonces fue cuando a Nami se le escaparon lagrimas, Luffy lo noto y la abrazo para consolarla. Ella acepto y empezo a llorar en el hombro do Luffy. Cuando se tranquilizo Luffy le susurro al oido.

Luffy: Lo siento... Siento no haver podido matar a Arlong para que ahora te este buscando. Y te este haciendo este dolor.

Nami se separo de el lentamente y Luffy pudo ver como por sus mejillas palidas resbalaban muchas lagrimas. Cuando abrio los ojos Luffy vio que aun no habia parado de llorar asi que le colcio a abrazar para que se desaogase del todo.

Nami: No... no es por eso... vosotros... me sacasteis de ese lugar... y me disteis uno nuevo.. como... una familia.

Nami seguia llorando y a Luffy se le escapo alguna lagrima por como sugria ella.

Luffy: Nami entonces aquel dia que te encontramos yo y Ace fue por el?

Luffy se mantenia muy serio sabia que cuando volviera a ver a Arlong no se podria contener y estallaria toda su furia contra el. Por lo que le hizo a Nami en Arabasta y como la ha hecho sufrir ahora mismo.

Nami: Si... pero no quiero que vosotros salgais heridos por mi pasado. Si tengo que asumir las consecuencias las asumire con tan solo de que vosotros esteis bien... sois lo unico que me queda como una familia... ya sabes que perdi a mi madre y a mi hermana... solo me quedais vosotros.

Luffy: No... no dejare que asuas las consecuencias tu sola por algo somo una tripulacion y por eso estamos unidos. Y no dejaremos a nadie de lado.

Nami: Luffy... Gracias por todo, por rescatarme, por darme un lugar al que puedo llamar hogar y por darme una familia en la cual confiar, superar los malos momento y disfrutar de los buenos. Muchas gracias.

Dicho eso Nami se lanzo a los brazos de Luffy dandole un abrazo sorpresa que el le correspondio gustosamente. Ahora se habia juntado mucho mas con su navegante y tenia la misma confianza de que Ace estubiera en el barco. Despues del abrazo siguieron caminando ahora no iban en fila recata ivan los dos hablando entretenidamente juntos. Luffy noto que Nami iva nerviosa devido a que estaba pasando un bosque asi que hizo un esfuerzo de valor y le cogio de la mano. Nami se sorprendio del gesto de Luffy, pero lo acepto gustosamente. Luffy se alegro mucho hasta que noto que algien los vijilaba. Asi que se paro de repente alertando a Nami que saco su clima attack. De repente detras de los arboles y lso arbustos empezaron a salir monstruos de peluche y entre ellos habia uno que parecia ser su jefe.

Jefe de los peluches: Vaya vaya vaya pero mirad que tenemos aquí un par de humanos. Para que os entereis yo soy Absalom el primer oficial de Moria.

Absalom fijo su mirada en Nami la cual se mantuvo seria cogiendo su arma sin ningun miedo de usarla.

Absalom: Hola, eres bastante linda sabes puede que si te cases conmigo tengas alguna posibilidad de sobrevivir.

Nami: No me casaria contigo ni muerta.

Absalom: Pues tendre que obligarte no se ve a una belleza como tu cada dia y menos en este lugar.

Nami: Ja que te lo has creido.

Entonces todos los monstruos de peluche empezaron a atacar a Luffy y a Nami, Luffy protegia a Nami mientras lanzaba rayos a los que se acercabam, pero eran demasiados cada vez venian mas. Asi que Luffy cogio del brazo a Nami y la arastro fuera de alli pero estaban rodeados. Entonces del cielo calleron unas bolas lilas que de inmediato desprendieron un gas violeta.

Luffy: Nami no respires, ese gas es venenoso.

Nami que estaba detras de Luffy se agaro a la espalda de su camiseta para poder taparse la nariz y la boca para no respirar ya que la chaqueta que llevaba era demasiado fina. Luffy se sorprendio ante ese acto asi que se sonrojo un poco pero solo lo puedo notar el mismo. Se fijo que a Absalom y a los monstruos peluche no les afectaba ese veneno asi que se cargo a Nami a la espalda y correr hacia fuera de ese lugar. Cuando salieron fuera del alcance de ese gas Luffy noto que se le agotaban las fuerzas y caia al suelo Nami se dio cuenta y se bajo de encima de el y vio que su respiracion se volvia forzosa entonces paso uno de los brazos de Luffy por su hombro para llevarlo a un lugar mas seguro. Nami le iva diciendo cosas a Luffy para tranquilizarlo.

Nami: Vamos Luffy has de sobrevivir, tu tienes que ser el Rey de los Piratas, tienes una vida por delante con tu tripulacion, tus amigos y nuevas historias, tesoros y enemigos. Profavor Luffy resiste... te lo suplico.

Nami lo llebo hasta un claro de un bosque, tenia que volver al barco ya, pero sabia que si movia a Luffy ese veneno se extenderia mas rapidamente por su cuerpo. Entonces recordo que Chopper les dio a cada uno un Caracolofono para comunicarse. Lo saco y llamo a Chopper.

Chopper: Diga, quien es...

Nami: CHOPPER HAS DE VENIR RAPIDO LUFFY ESTA ENVENENADO Y SI LO MUEVO EL VENENO SE EXTENDERA MAS RAPIDO VEN CORRE!

Chopper: Nami... lo siento pero no puedo venir, a Ussop le a pasado una especie de fantasma y ahora se quiere suicidar y Franky y Brook se han ido a buscar madera... Nami escuchame, manten la calma sabes quien le dio el veneno.

Nami: Si...

Chopper: Tendra que tener el antidoto, tienes que negociar con el para que te lo de y asi cuara a Luffy aunque no se cuanto tiempo pasara hasta que despierte.

Nami: De acuerdo, Chopper me harias un favor...

Chopper: Claro Nami de que se trata.

Nami: Quiero que les digas a todos si no vuelvo que han sido como una familia para mi y les quiero.

Chopper: Nami de que estas hablando, no hasgas ninguna bobada sino Luffy no se lo perdonara Nami me estas escuchando?

Nami: Adios Chooper has sido para mi como mi hermanito pequeño, te hechare de mens.

Nami apago el Caracolofono y lo dejo a un lado de Luffy. Nami le dio un beso a la frente y le dijo.

Nami: Estare bien, ahora vuelvo.

Y se fue. Pero antes escondio a Luffy para que ningun monstruo lo viese. Salio del vlaro y del bosque y se encontro con Absalom.

Absalom: Vaya por fin apareces ya estaba pensando que estarias muerta.

Nami: Hagamos un trato...

Absalom: De que se trata.

Nami: Tu me das el antidoto y yo me caso contigo. Que te parece hay trato o no?


	7. Chapter 7

Hola siento haber tardado tanto en subir este capitulo, pero aquí lo tienen espero que les gusta ya que enta historia ha recibido 604 visitas! OMG no me di cuenta hasta hace unos dias, quiero agradecerles a todos y sin mas sermones aquí les dejo el capitulo que les guste:

_CURSIVA= PENSAMIENTOS_

_Capitulo 7:_

Anteriormente:

Nami: Hagamos un trato...

Absalom: De que se trata.

Nami: Yo me caso contigo y tu me das el antidoto. Hay trato o no?

Absalom: Hay trato pero... si te dejo marchar ahora te escaparas no?

Nami: No me escapare solo ire a darle a mi compañero el antidoto y volvere.

Absalom: De acuerdo toma.

Absalom le tiro un frasquito de color rosa chicle a Nami, ella lo cogio y se lo quedo mirando por unos momentos.

Absalom: Si no te das prisa tu amigo morira.

Nami salio de sus pensamientos y se puso a correr hacia donde habia escondido a Luffy.

_Nami: Tranquilo Luffy ya voy. Espero que no te hayan encontrado._

Nami corria todo lo que le daban sus piernas, cuando llego al sitio en el cual habia escondido a Luffy lo encontro igual que cuando habia ido, pero esta vez Luffy tenia en sus labios una pequeña sornisa que solo podia notarla el y Nami. Nami no pudo evitar que se le escapara una risita, entonces le abrio la boca y le dio el antidoto, luego para asegurarse de que Luffy no se volviera loco al no encontrarse con ella, le escribio en un papel una nota y la dejo en uno de sus puños para que se diera cuenta. Cuando acabo lo volvio a esconder, no puedo evitar que se le escaparan algunas lagrimas encima de la camiseta de Luffy, pero no le dio importancia. Recordo que Absalom le dijo antes de que se fuera corriendo que tardaria como minimo cinco minutos en despertar, entonces dejo sus pertenencias con Luffy escondidas. Y se fue corriendo para que el no la viese, ya que si se despertaba no la dejaria marchar. Llevaba unos dias que no paraba de pensar en el. Por su cabeza pasaron imagenes de sus sonrisas, sus risas, sus chistes malos... no sabia como responder a eso asi que no le dio importancia y espero a que Luffy leyese el papel para que la viniese a buscar.

Absalom: Querida te llevare al castillo para que duermas bien y elijas tu vestido de boda.

Nami solo asintio y siguio a Absalom.

**EN EL CLARO DONDE NAMI HABIA ESCONDIDO A LUFFY:**

Luffy se desperto poco a poco y se le fue aclarando la vista y vio las cosas de Nami a su lado en ese momento se altero, ya que ella no estaba, apreto sus puños y noto algo en uno de ellos lo abrio y vio una nota que era de Nami para el. Luffy no aguanto ni un momento y abrio ese papel con delicadeza para no romperlo y lo empezo a leer.

**Lo siento me a quedado muy corto pero no encuentro imaginacion, el proximo capitulo lo hare mas largo se lo aseguro y con mas emocion.**


	8. Chapter 8

Hola a todos aquí les traigo el octavo capitulo, y les e de avisar que hasta aquí unas semanas no subire los proximos capitulos porque ya llegan los examenes finales y toca alicarse. Espero que les guste y dejen rewivs.

_CURSIVA: PENSAMIENTOS._

_Capitulo 8:_

ANTERIORMENTE:

Luffy se desperto poco a poco y se le fue aclarando la vista y vio las cosas de Nami a su lado en ese momento se altero, ya que ella no estaba, apreto sus puños y noto algo en uno de ellos lo abrio y vio una nota que era de Nami para el. Luffy no aguanto ni un momento y abrio ese papel con delicadeza para no romperlo y lo empezo a leer.

Hola Luffy, si lees esto seguro que ya estaras despierto, espero que te encuentres mejor, creo que seria mejor que volvieras al barco alli necesitan tu ayuda y su puedes lleva mis cosas... Luffy necesito que mañana vengas a buscarme temprano al castillo de Moria, para poder conseguirte el antidoto he tenido que aceptar la proposición de matrimonio de Absalom ( si no te acuerdas es ese tio raro que estaba con los monstruos de peluche ). No te olvides venme a buscar porfavor. Te necesito...

Un abrazo, Nami

Luffy arrugo la hoja de papel con su puño, no lo aguantaba mas ella siempre hacia lo mismo, tenia que sacrificarse por los demas y solo podia ir ella sola. Cogio las cosas de Nami y se fue directo al barco para organizar el plan para sacarla de alli. Pero un pensamiento le invadio " como estara Nami vestida de novia ". Eso hizo que se le escapase una risita, guardo el papel y se dirigio al barco.

**CON NAMI:**

Estaban Absalom y Nami andando hacia el castillo de Moria, Absalom estaba metido en sus pensamientos y miraba de reojo a Nami con cara de pervertido. Mientras Nami miraba hacia otro lado mientras estaba en sus pensamientos.

_Nami: Espero que Luffy este bien, no podria perdonarme que le ovurriera algo. Y ademas espero que no se haya enfadado por lo del papel. El siempre es muy protector y es capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por muy loca que esa. Pero sige siendo ese capitan infantil... que siempre me saca la mejor sonrisa._

**CON LUFFY YA EN EL BARCO:**

Ya estaban todos en el barco solo faltaba ella...

Todos: QUEEEEEEE!

Luffy les enseño el papel y se fue a su camarote a preparar el plan.

Sanji: MI NAMICILLA PORQUEEE!

Zoro se reia mientas estaba al lado de Robin, la cual leia atentamente el trozo de papel que les habia entregado el capitan.

Chooper: Le dije que no hiciese tonterias veis eso demuestra que nadie me escucha.

Decia mientras los demas oian a Robin leer el trozo de papel.

Franky: WAAAA Nami es una super persona WAAAA

Decia secandose las lagrimas.

Brook: Me interesaria saber si Nami con el vestido de novia alomejor me enseña sus bragas.

Usopp: No digas tonterias si se llega a enterar nos mata a todos.

Brook: Hayyyy Nooooo... pero yo ya estoy muerto.

Usopp: Pues te acabara de matar.

Brook: NOOOOOO!

Usopp y Brook se lamentaban por saber que les pasaria si Nami llega cabreada o algo peor. Mientras Robin miraba a toda la tripulacion con una sonrisa por saber que pasaria cuando la navegante llegara. De pronto se le ocurrio una idea para el capitan y la navegante.

**EN EL CAMAROTE DE LUFFY:**

Luffy se sento en su escritorio lleno de polvo ya que no lo usaba, solo cuando se aburria para dibujar o hacer cualquier tonteria con la cual no aburrires, pero en esta vez no haria eso. Cogio un papel y un lapiz y dibujo lo mejor que puedo la isla. Nami escribio en el papel que se casarian en el castillo de Moria. De ensegida llamo a Sanji para que le dijera como era el castillo.

Sanji entro por la puerta y encontro a Luffy sentado en un taburete enfrente de su escritorio. En ese momento se quedo algo confuso, desde cuando Luffy tiene un escritorio.

Luffy: Sanji tu has estado en el castillo no?

Sanji: Te refieres al de Moria?

Luffy: Aja.

Sanji: Si. Solo querias llamarme por eso?

Luffy: No necesito que me dibujes todas las salas que viste en el castillo.

Sanji: ACASO ESTAS LOCO HAY UN MONTON DE HABITACIONES!

Luffy: Pero esque Nami no me dijo en que habitacion celebrarian la boda.

Sanji: De acuerdo pero lo hago por ella.

Sanji se pueso manos a la obra entonces vio que Luffy prestaba mucha mas atencion que amenudo.

Sanji: Te preocupa mucho no?

Luffy: Si, es nuestra nakama y nunca dejamos a nadie de lado...

_Luffy: … y menos a ella._

Sanji sabia que Luffy sentia algo por Nami y no era solo amistad, y aunque el la trate como suya sabe que Nami esta empezando a sentir algo por Luffy. Ahora el unico pensamiento que tiene Sanji en la cabeza es "se dara cuenta o no este idiota.

Cuando Sanji acabo se fue a prepara la cena ya que estaba anocheciendo. Luffy se quedo solo en la habitacion mirando el plano que le habia hecho Sanji.

_Luffy: Nami, prometo que te encontrare y no casaras con ese bicho, solo te puedes casar conmigo y ser mi reina pirata... Nami la reina pirata... suena bien._

Sanji: LA CENA YA ESTA!

Eso saco a Luffy de sus pensamientos y se fue a cenar. Luffy no comio casi nada y se dispidio de todos para irse a memorizar el mapa. Cuando acabo se tumbo en la cama y intento dormirse pero no pudo entonces se le ocurrio una ides, fue a un cajon de su escritorio saco un papel en el que habia escrito la cancion que le dedico a Nami y la empezo a tatareas animadamente.

Quisiera parar el tiempo para que asi siempre me amaras, abrazarte fuertemente y que de mi nunca te vallas.

Quisiera ser la persona que tu siempre echas de menos, compartir malos momentos y disfrutar de los buenos.

Quisiera tener el valor para mirarte a los ojos, decierte cuanto te quiero pero vivo y muero solo.

Quisiera ser el pañuelo con el que secas tu llanto, ser motivo de alegria en tus dias y meses largos.

Quisiera tener millones y comprarte un palacio, que fueras dueña de todo, de mi tiempo y de mi espacio.

Quisiera ser el hombre que comparte tus tristezas, cuararte las heridas con mi amor y no promesas.

Quisiera que tu supieras que siempre cuentas conmigo, pero matas mi ilusion al decirme buen amigo.

Quisiera ser el poeta que te escribe lindos versos, dedicarte mil poemas llenos de sentimientos.

Quisiera poder ver tu caras sin algun temor, enfocarte esa linda mirada que mi inspira amor.

Quisiera poder tocar tu piel, y tu cabello, sentirme acompañado y recordar que no es un sueño.

Quisiera ser el hombre que reze por ti en el dia, contemplando tu belleza que me produce alegria.

Quisiera que todo fuera enternidad en el planeta, vivir todos los recuerdos que se van en linea recta.

Quisiera que todo fuera con aroma de primavera, que el mundo no girara y que el aire se detuviera.

Quisiera cambiar el mundo como a ti te guste, que las cosas sean mas bellas y nunca mirar atrás.

Quisiera que nuestra vida fuera como un lindo jardin, y entre rosas y claveles declararte mi amor por ti.

Quisiera que comprendieras que por ti lo haria todo secuestra una estrella o convertir el lodo en oro.

Quisiera volver atrás todo lo malo arreglar para volver a soñar.

Quisiera poder llevarte de la mano todo el tiempo acompañarte en los senderos en los que te empuja el viento.

Quisiera vencer las tormentas sabiendo que tu me quieres, gritarte a los cuatro veintos que perfercta es lo que eres.

Quisiera que por las noche no tuviera que soñarte, por que mi unica ilusion es algun dia poder besarte.

Quisiera que algun dia escuches esta cancion, te des cuenta de que te quiero y tuyo es mi corazon.

Quisiera que me apoyaras cuando necesite ayuda, tenerte siempre a mi lado cuando todo sea penumbra.

Quisiera que comprendieras mis deseos y mis ilusiones, tener cosas en comun y no puras complicaciones.

Quisiera acompañarte cuando estes sola, solo te quiero a ti y no puedo querer a ninguna otra.

Quisiera verte contenta disfrutando de la vida, levantarte en los tropiezos para que conmigo sigas.

Quisiera poder volar como las aves en el cielo, aunque tu amor es como una jaula que me tiene preso.

Quisiera viajar muy lejos para poder olvidarte.

Quisiera que en las mañanas lo primero fueras tu, embriagarme de caricias viendo el brillo de tu luz.

Solo quiero ver tu sonrisa y ese rostro del cual me enamore.

Dediacado a la unica persona de este mundo que me enamore: Nami.

Luffy: Mañana la vere vestida de novia jejeje... que bien se vera.

Dicho eso se durmio pensando en ella como estaria vestida.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hola, les traigo un nuevo capitulo. Siento decirles que hasta dentro de dos o tres semanas no podre subir ningun otro capitulo devio la los examenes. Sin mas decir aquí les dejo el capitulo que lo disfruten y dejen rewivs.**

_CURSIVA: PENSAMIENTOS_

_Capitulo 9:_

ANTERIORMENTE:

Luffy: Mañana la vere vestida de novia jejeje, que bien se vera.

Dicho eso se durmio.

**A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE:**

Luffy estaba dormido profundamente en su camarote, una sombra entro sin hacer ruido en el camarote de Luffy, el cual no se dio cuenta. Esa sombra se quedo alli delante de el. Mientras que lo miraba como tenia su tipica sonrisa, pero estaba en un sueño que para el devia de ser el cielo.

**SUEÑO DE LUFFY:**

Estaban Luffy y una silueta en un barco viendo el atardecer, la silueta tenia un buen cuerpo, su pelo se camuflaba con el cielo naranjado, en sus ojos café se podia perder cualquier persona que se quedara viendola. Luffy y ella estaban apollados a la barandilla de aquel barco, entonces Luffy se armo de valor y le dijo.

Luffy: Oe, Nami puedo decirte una cosa...

Nami: Claro Luffy.

Luffy: Pero prometeme que no te iras de la tripulacion ni ninguna otra cosa parecida.

Nami: Lo prometo.

Luffy: De acuerdo... Nami... Yo-yo te queria decir que... Pues que yo...

Nami. Luffy dilo de una vez.

Luffy cogio aire y grito.

Luffy: TE QUIERO NAMI! TE AMO!

Nami: Yo tambien te amo tonto pero no hacia falta que lo gritaras.

En ese momento los dos se estaban acercando, sus labios esban a milimetros cuando Nami empezo a agitar a Luffy.

**FIN DEL SUEÑO DE LUFFY:**

Zoro: Hey Luffy despierta!

Zoro estaba agitando a Luffy para que despertase ya que se extraño un poco porque le dejo sordo lo que grito hacia unos momentos.

Luffy: E...Donde estoy?...Nami?

Zoro: Estas en tu camarote tonto, Nami aun esta en el castillo de Moria apunto de casarse y tu acabas de gritar como un poseso que la quieres y la amas.

Luffy: E...Solo es Zoro...

En eso Luffy se volvio a acostar y a taparse con la manta. Pero despues de unos minutos.

Luffy: QUE YO QUEEE! ENTONCES ERA TODO UN SUEÑO! NOOOOO!

Zoro: Si era todo un sueño, Robin dice que tiene que decir te una cosa y el cejitas hace rato que te llama para desayunar.

Luffy: Valeee.

Se levando y se fue directo a la cocina, despues de desayunar se fue a hablar con Robin tal como le habia dicho Zoro.

**EN EL ACUARIO:**

Luffy: Robin querias decirme algo?

Robin: Si, Luffy ambos sabemos que te gusta la navegante, entonces habia pensado que como iras a rescatarla de una "boda" tendrias que ir arreglado asi que ayer le pedi a Sanji que me dejara uno de sus trajes. Lo ajuste a tu medida y aquí lo tienes espero que te guste y te vaya bien.

Luffy se asombro por todo lo que le habia dicho Robin, cogio el traje que estaba colgado de una percha. El traje era muy elegante se quedo mirandolo fijamente hasta que Robin le saco de sus pensamientos.

Robin: Capitan si no te das prisa se ara tarde y toma esta bolsa es de Nami.

Luffy: E, si.

Luffy salio corriendo a su camarote para ponerse el traje, cuando acabo salio y se dispidio de todos para ir al castillo, donde estaria su hermosa Reina Pirata.

**EN EL CASTILLO:**

Absalom: Querida, tengo que darte una sorpresa la boda se abanzara devido a que no puedo aguantarme mas las ganas de besar esos labios tuyos y que seas siempre mia. Asi que ya puedes ir poniendote el vestido y maquillandote.

En eso Absalom sali de la habitacion dejando a Nami sola.

Nami: Sera mejor que Luffy se de prisa o si no sera demasiado tarde. Ahora tengo que parecer que todo vaya normal si no empezaran a sospechar.

Dicho eso se acerco a un armario y lo abrio dejando ver un precioso vestido de boda largo, con escote. Al lado habia unos tacones blancos y un velo.

Nami: Vamos alla.

Cogio el vestido, los zapatos y el velo y se metio a una habitacion a cambiarse. Pronto llegaria el momento en el que Luffy apareciese y la sacaria de alli. Mientras tanto ella tenia que aguantar ese infierno.

**CON LUFFY:**

Luffy corria por el bosque, estaba apunto de llegar al castillo. Saco de el bolsillo de su camisa el mapa que Sanji le habia hecho lo abrio y se fijo en que habia dos estrellas una naranja y otra negra. Sanji le dijo que la estrella naranja era donde deveria de estar la habitacion de Nami y la negra donde se celebraria la boda. Luffy se fijo en que la habitacion de Nami estaba a la otra punta del castillo de donde se celebraria la boda. Asi que Luffy se dirigio primero donde estaba la habitacion de Nami que estaba mas cerca.


	10. Chapter 10

Hola a todos, porfin acabe los mierdosos examenes y soy libre y como acorde aquí les traigo el capitulo 10. espero que les guste y dejer rewivs de si les a gustado o no.

_CURSIVA = PENSAMIENTOS_

_Capitulo 10:_

Anteriormente:

Luffy corria por el bosque, estaba apunto de llegar al castillo. Saco de el bolsillo de su camisa el mapa que Sanji le habia hecho lo abrio y se fijo en que habia dos estrellas una naranja y otra negra. Sanji le dijo que la estrella naranja era donde deveria de estar la habitacion de Nami y la negra donde se celebraria la boda. Luffy se fijo en que la habitacion de Nami estaba a la otra punta del castillo de donde se celebraria la boda. Asi que Luffy se dirigio primero donde estaba la habitacion de Nami que estaba mas cerca. Cuando estubo enfrente del castillo vio que todas las luces estaban encendidas menos la de una habitacion.

_Pensamientos de Luffy: Esa debe de ser la habitacion de Nami. Menos mal que la encontre a tiempo._

Luffy estiro su brazo hacia atrás y lo diriguio a coger una parte de la ventana para conseguir ir hacia ella, pero en vez de eso rompio el cristal. Como no sabia que hacer entro por la parte de la ventana que habia roto. Al entrar en la habitacion encendio la luz que estaba apagada, y vio que havia un papel encima de la cama.

Para Luffy:

Luffy han adelantado la boda, ahora estoy en ella y como no te desprisa te juro que te mato.

Antentamente Nami

Luffy: Perfecto ahora tengo que ir corriendo a la otra punta del castillo.

Antes de salir de la habitacion oyo un ruido en la habitacion que devia de ser el baño entonces abrio un poco la puerta y vio a dos peluches besandose. Uno se parecia a Luffy era como si fuesen gemelos y el otro sorprendio mucho a Luffy ya que era identica a Nami. No pudo evitar senrojarse, entontes cerro la puerta con suavidad sin hacer ruido y se fue a donde tenia que rescatar a su Reina Pirata de ese invecil peluche monstruo.

Salio de la habitacion sin hacer ruido, porque no queria que lo descubrieran los dos peluches que se parecian a el y a Nami.

Luffy: Esos dos me caen bien.

Al salir miro que no hubiese nadie y saco el mapa se situo en la estrella naranja y recorrio con el dedo el trayecto que tendria que recorrer para ir a la sala de la boda. Cuando su dedo llego a la estrella negra se le ilumino la cara porque no estaba tan lejos de l que pensaba. En ese momento se escucharon dos campanadas y le vino a la mente una conversacion que tuvo con Sanji antes de irse del barco hacia el castillo.

**FLASHBACK:**

Sanji: Luffy te he de decir una cosa por si acaso, si cuando lleges al castillo se este celebrando la boda oyes una campanada quiere decir que la boda ya a empezado, si oyes dos campanadas quiere decir que esta apunto de terminar y si escuchas tres campanadas quiere decir que la boda ya se a acabado. De acuerdo?

Luffy: Si Sanji, pero porque se tendria que celebrar la boda antes de tiempo?

Sanji: Solo porque cualquier hombre o bicho que se quiere casar con una persona tan hermosa como Nami, adelantaria la boda.

Luffy: Entiendo, Sanji tu crees que algun dia podre confesarle a Nami lo que siento por ella?

Sanji: Eso no lo se Luffy, pero sabes que Nami es una gran persona y si no te das prisa te la pueden quitar.

Luffy: Eso ya los se, pero que pasaria si n oacepta mis sentimientos y se va de la tripulacion.

Sanji: Luffy eso nunca pasaria Nami nos quiere muchisimo para dejarnos. Ya viste lo que hizo por ti ayer.

Luffy: Si, gracias Sanji.

Sanji: No hay de que capitan.

**FIN FLASHBACK:**

_Pensamientos de Luffy: Oh no si no me doy prisa Nmai estara en apuros. No puedo entretenerme._

Salio corriendo todo lo que le daban sus piernas hacia la sala, cuando por fin llego estaba enfrente de una gran puerta roja. Supuso que alli seria donde se celebraria la boda. Entonces oyo decir al alguien.

Monje: Si alguien se opone a esta ceremonia que hable ahora o calle para siempre.

Luffy: Es la hora.

Asi que para hacer una gran entrada como salvador de su Reina rompio la puerta en mil pediazos dejando a los de dentro de la sala sorprendidos.

Luffy: Yo me opongo.

Luffy se quedo sorprendido al ver a nami vestida de novia. Todos los presentes empezaron a correr hacia la puerta para salir de ahi, hasta que solo quedaron Luffy, Absalom y Nami. Luffy no sabia que hacer se habia quedado pasmado viendo a nami con el vestido de novia, le resataba su cuerpo y se le veia fantasticamente hermosa. Nami se quedo sorprendida al ver a su capitan romper la puerta ya que creia que no llegaria a tiempo, pero lo que mas le sorprendio fue como iva vestido Luffy iva muy arreglado para salvarla, en ese momento le vino a su mente una morena con la que tendria una charla.

_Pensamientos de Nami: Robin._

Absalom ya no sabia como reaccionar, al principio era una fantastica boda y ahora estaba enfrente de ellos un chico mirando fijamente a la que seria su " esposa " y ella viendo a ese chico. El instinto le vion y cogio a Nami de la cintura para irse con ella pero lo que mas le sorprendio fu que le cayo un rayo y quedo inconsciente.

Nami le havia atacado con su clima attack pero a ella tambien le llegaria el rayo ya que estaba sujerta por Absalom, pero esa lo que ella creia porque en ese momento Luffy la brazo envolviendola en sus brazos para que no le pasase nada. Cuando Anmi abrio los ojos vio la cara de Luffy mirandola fijamente no pudo contenerse y se sonrojo, Luffy tambien se sonrojo pero no lo noto.

_Pensamientos de Luffy: Esta mas linda cuando se sonroja._

_Pensamientos de Nami: Esta mas lindo cuando se sonroja._


	11. Chapter 11

Holaaa, he podido tener un poco de tiempo y aquí les traigo este nuevo capitulo que ya es el onceavo y quiero darles una mala noticia en la semana que viene solo podre subir un capitulo, ya que no he acabado aun el instituto y mequedan tres dias mas o menos porque el martes nos vamos de excursion de fin de curso a Portaventura ( conque si ven a una chica de unos 13-14 años, pelo rizado por abajo de los hombros, con gafas Ray-Ban marones oscuras y que va con dos chicos y cuatro chicas esa soy yo jeje ) y ademas los proximos meses no puedo decirles cuando subire los capitulos los subire cuando tenga tiempo ya que tengo que ayudar todo el verano a mis abuelos en el campo. Bueno dejando mi vida a un lado aquí les dejo el capitulo espero que les guste y dejen rewivs. Y tengo una sorpresa para ustedes al final del capitulo...

_CURSIVA = PENSAMIENTOS._

_Capitulo 11:_

ANTERIORMENTE:

Nami le havia atacado con su clima attack pero a ella tambien le llegaria el rayo ya que estaba sujerta por Absalom, pero esa lo que ella creia porque en ese momento Luffy la brazo envolviendola en sus brazos para que no le pasase nada. Cuando Anmi abrio los ojos vio la cara de Luffy mirandola fijamente no pudo contenerse y se sonrojo, Luffy tambien se sonrojo pero no lo noto.

_Pensamientos de Luffy: Esta mas linda cuando se sonroja._

_Pensamientos de Nami: Esta mas lindo cuando se sonroja._

Asi se pasaron los minutos en silencio mirandose mutuamente hasta que Nami rompio el silencio.

Nami: Luffy ya puedes bajarme.

Ahora Luffy se levanto pero llevaba a Nami en brazos y no la pensaba soltar con una simple orden.

Luffy: No

Nami: Como que no.

Luffy: Pues que no.

Nami se empezo a mover para escapar de los brazos de su capitan, pero el era mas fuerte que ella asi que no pudo salir de sus brazos pero vio que la mano de Luffy que la tenia sujeta por el hombro sangraba.

Nami: Luffy que te has hecho en la mano?

Luffy: Eh a eso no es nada solo que me corte con el cristal de la ventana.

Nami: Mira que eres tonto. Anda pasame la mochila que llevas alli seguro que llevara algo de vendas o algo para que no sangre mas.

Luffy: Asi me la dio Robin para que te la diera.

Nami: Robin? Alomejor lleva ropa para cambiarme.

Nami revusco por toda la mochila pero solo encontro vendas y desinfectante para las heridas.

Nami: Bueno no hay nada de ropa pero con esto te podre curar la herida.

Luffy: Pero si no es nada

Nami: No digas eso tonto.

Luffy: Vale

Nami empezo a curarle la herida y a vendarsela, le sorprendio que Luffy no se quejara, se fijo en su cara y vio que la estaba mirando fijamente.

Nami: Que miras?

Luffy: Esque te queda muy bien el vestido.

Gracias a eso Nami se puso roja a mas no poder y Luffy tambien pero no tanto como ella.

Nami: Gra-gracias.

Luffy: De nada shishishsihsi.

Nami: Ya esta.

Luffy se miro la mano y vio que estaba perfectamente vendada ni le apretaba y ni le quedaba grande, era igual que como se la ponia Chooper a el.

Luffy: Nami como has aprendido a hacer esto, te ha enseñado Chooper?

Nami: Claro que no tonto que no te acuerdas que antes de que se nos uniera Chooper yo era la que se encargaba de curaros las heridas.

Luffy: Es vedad.

En ese momento a Luffy le vino un recuerdo, fue cuando Nami cayo muy enferma y no podia ni moverse ni hablar. En ese momento se puso triste, el se pasaba noches a su lado cuidandola y menos mal que llegaron a esa isla si no hubieran ido hacia alli podria se que Nami hubiese... muerto.

Nami: Luffy te encuentras bien?

Luffy Si solo que me acorde de algo, nada importante tranquila.

Nami: Vale, vamos?

Luffy: Si

En eso Luffy se fijo que Nami habia bajado de sus brazos y iva caminando dificultuosamente devido al vestido. En eso Luffy aparecio detras de Nami y la volvio a subir a sus brazos le encantaba la sensacion que tenia al estar junto a ella y mas si ella no le pegaba ni nada parecido al contrario Luffy se le parecio un pensamiento por la cabeza que era de que a ella le gustaba estar con el pero se le fue de la cabeza, solo queria pensar en ese momento. Nami tambien estaba algo sorprendida de Luffy ¿ desde cuando la lleva de esa manera ? Estubo todo el rato pensando en eso y cuando se quiso dar cuenta ya estaban enfrente del barco y para su sorpresa solo pudo ver una luz salir de entre la barandilla. Cuando Luffy la subio al barco cada uno se diriguio a sus camarotes a cambiarse.

**EN EL CAMAROTE DE NAMI:**

Cuando Nami entro en su camarote lo primero que hizo fue mirarse al espejo, le encantaba verse con ese vestido y quiso hacerse una foto con una camara que compro en otra isla por mitad de precio, pero no la encontro por ningun sitio asi que no le dio importancia y se cambio y se diriguio a la cocina donde estaban todos.

**EN EL CAMAROTE DE LUFFY:**

Luffy solo llegar a su camarote se tiro en la cama cerro los ojos y la vio a ella vestida de novia enfrente del altar. Asi se paso unos minutos hasta que decidio levantarse pero al hacerlo cayo algo al suelo, era una fotografia de el y de Nami cuando venian al braco, ella estaba con el vestido de novia y entre los brazos de Luffy, el estaba vestido de novio y con Nami entre sus brazos, nparecia una fotografia de recien casados. Miro por detras y vio que estaba puesta la fecha de hoy. Seguro que habria sido Robin. Le prometio que le ayudaria a juntarse con nami. No pudo soltar esa sonrisa que tanto le caracterizaba. Se cambio y fue haci la cocina sin parar de sonreir.

**EN LA CONCINA:**

En la cocina todo era igual que siempre no habia cambiado nada. Comida por el aire, el capituan intentando llenar su agujero sin fondo con comida, los demas quejandose de que le quitaban la comida, Zoro y Sanji peleandose, Brook tocando el violin, Franky con sus posturas, Robin con sus libros y su sonrisa materna y Nami gritando a todos que pararan.

Cuando acabaron dtodos de cenar y recoger la comida se fueron todos a dormir excepto Nami que estaba de guardia.

Se apoyo en el palo mayor de la cubierta mirando al oceano y las estrellas. Pensaba en todo lo que habia cambiado su vida, desde lo que paso con su madre adoptiva y su hermana, Ace, Luffy y los demas. Les estaba eternamente agradecida por lo que habian hecho por ella. Arriesgaron su vida por ella y por su isla. La han savado muchas ocasiones, pero ella no habia hecho nada por ellos. En ese momento oyo unos pasos detras suyo, pero sabia quien era perfectamente asi que no le dio importancia. Esa persona se sento a su lado y se quedo viendo las estrellas con ella.

Nami: No deverias estar durmiendo Luffy?

Luffy: No tenia sueño asi que he venido a hacerte compañía.

Nami: De acuerdo.

Entonces aparecio ese silencio que no era muy comodo para ellos, hasta que Nami lo rompio.

Nami: Luffy, quiero que me respondas una pregunta y quiero que solo me digas la verdad.

Luffy: Vale de que se trata Nami.

Nami: Luffy que tengo yo de especial en esta tripulacion? Todos tenis algo especial menos yo.

Luffy: Como que algo especial?

Nami: Tu, Robin, Brook y Chooper teneis poderes gracias a las frutas del diablo, Zoro y Sanji son buenos en el combate, Franky es un cibor y Usopp tiene una doble vida. Pero que tengo yo?

Luffy: Nami, tu eres la que nos ha traido hasta donde estamos, sin ti no habriamos ni llegado a la Grand Line no estariamos aquí si no fuera por ti. Porque tu seras la mejor navegante del mundo.

Nami: Eso suena mejor.

_Luffy: Mejor suena Nami la Reina Pirata y mujer de Monkey D. Luffy._

Nami: Pero vosotros habeis arriesgado la vida para salvarme en Cocoyashi y yo no he hecho nada para recompensaros.

Luffy: Estar con nosotros ya es mucha recompensa.

Nami: Muchas gracias Luffy por todo.

Luffy: De nada Nami.

En eso Nami le beso a Luffy en la mejilla y el no pudo evitar sonrojarse y girarse para ver el rostro de Nami que tambien estaba sonrojada.

Luffy: A que viene ese beso.

Dijo tocandose la mejilla en la que le habia besado Nami.

Nami: Un regalo por todo lo que has hecho por mi.

Luffy: Te importa que me quede aquí un rato con tigo?

Nami: Para nada ponte comodo.

Y eso hizo pero para sorpresa de la navegante, Luffy la levanto y se puso el apollado en el palo del mastil con las piernas cruzadas y sento a Nami encima de sus piernas y la hizo recostarse hacia atrás apollando la espada de Nami en su pecho.

Luffy: Estas comoda?

Nami: Si y tu?

Luffy: Tambien.

Asi pasaron los minutos hasta que Luffy se dio cuenta de que Nami se habia quedado dormida. Le dio un beso en la frente y le dijo.

Luffy: Buenas noches mi Reina.

Nami: Buenas... Noches...

Dijo Nami dormida. Eso le produjo a Luffy una sonrisa y asi ipaso la noche viendo el rotro de esa persona que estaba comodamente en su pecho, hasta que por fin se quedo dormido abrazando a esa persona tan importante para el.

FIN.

Como he dicho al principio aquí les dejo una pequeña lista de lo que pasara en los siguientes dos capitulos:

Otra fotografia

Una nota

Vuelve un personaje

Un periodico

Una noticia


	12. Chapter 12

Hola a todos, aquí les traigo en doceavo capitulo,espero que les guste ya he podido acabar el instituto porfin creia que nunca se acabaria, tengo una mala noticia apartir de la semana que viene solo podre subir uno o dos capitulos por semana ya que me obligan a ir con mis abuelos al campo y no tienen ordenado. Espero que les guste este capitulo y comenten.

_CURSIVA = PENSAMIENTOS_

_Capitulo 12:_

ANTERIORMENTE:

Asi pasaron los minutos hasta que Luffy se dio cuenta de que Nami se habia quedado dormida. Le dio un beso en la frente y le dijo.

Luffy: Buenas noches mi Reina.

Nami: Buenas... Noches...

Dijo Nami dormida. Eso le produjo a Luffy una sonrisa y asi ipaso la noche viendo el rotro de esa persona que estaba comodamente en su pecho, hasta que por fin se quedo dormido abrazando a esa persona tan importante para el.

**A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE EN LA CUBIERTA:**

Luffy y Nami todavia estaban dormidos los dos abrazados, bueno exactamente Luffy la tenia abrazada y no la dejaba moverse. Ellos dos estaban rodeados por los demas nakamas.

Robin: Que lindos no? Naricitas pasame la camara de fotos de Nami.

Usopp: Aquí tienes Robin.

Robin hizo dos fotos con la camara y cada foto la dejo en los camarotes de Luffy y Nami.

Sanji. NAMICILLA PORQUEEEEE! NO PUEDES IRTE CON ESE TONTOOO!

Gritaba desesperado Sanji a lo lejos para que sus gritos no despertaran a la pareja que dormia tranquilamente sin enterarse de nada.

Zoro: Quieres callarte cocinitas.

Sanji: Cayate lechuga mutante.

Zoro: Ya veras.

Asi empezaron la pelea de siempre.

Franky: WAAA WAAA el capitan ya a marudaro, hace apenas unos minutos era nuestro tipico capitan infantil y ahora es todo un hombre WAAA WAAA.

Chooper: Franky creo que estas exagerando mucho.

Usopp: Si Fanky, Chooper tiene razon.

Robin: Dejalo con sus fantasias Doctor y Naricitas.

Chooper y Usopp: Si Robin.

Zoro: Los despertamos?

Robin: No dejemos los dormir un poco mas parece que les gusta estar asi.

Dicho eso todos los nakamas ( escepto Sanji que seguia desconsolado en un rinco ), se fijaron en las caras de ambos nakamas alli profundamente dormidos. Nami tenia una sonrisa tranquila encambio Luffy llevaba otra sonrisa mas triunfante. Todos hicieron caso a Robin de dejarles dormir, en eso todos se fueron a dormir otra vez para que Nami y Luffy no notaran nada. Cuando ya no habia nadie escepto Nami y Luffy aparecio una sombra en la cubierta quedando enfrente de ellos dos.

?: Parece que ya te has acostumbrado Nami a estas personas, pero sabes perfectamente que corren peligro estando a tu lado, y yo hare que eso se vuelva real para que sugras por traicionarme.

Dicho eso dejo en el suelo un periodico de la marine y se lanzo al mar para irse.

**AL IRSE ESA PERSONA MISTERIOSA:**

Nami despierta tranquilamente de su sueño profundo. Se dio cuenta de una respriacion tranquila a su espalda, levando la cabeza y se encontro con Luffy. Al principio se puso nerviosa pero luego se tranquilizo y se volvio a acomodar en el pecho de Luffy en ese momento se dio cuenta de el periodico, ella penson que se le habia caido a un pajaro del periodico. El principio se le ilumino la cara de quenas que no tendria que pagarlo, pero se fijo que ese no era un peridico normal era uno de la marine, entonces se empezo a extrañar y vio que encima del periodico habia una nota escrita.

Hola Nami, seguro que te acuerdas de mi o claro que te acordaras, soy la persona a la que mas quieres matar no es asi esa persona que mato a tus seres queridos a tu madre, a tu hermana no es asi. Pequeña Nami asi era como yo te llamaba antes. Te acuerdas? Ahora recuerdas quien soy, pues quiero recordarte lo que te dije esa vez que nos encontramos en Arabasta; cuando mas estes empezando a apreciar a esas personas que cuidan de Ti yo las quitare de tu vamino. Ya lo sabes no? Pues ahora te toca decidirte a ti, prefieres que mate a esas personas o mejor que yo te aleje de ellas sin producirles daño? Tu decides Nami, solo has de tirar esta nota con tu respuesta esta noche y yo la recogere sabes perfectamente porque lo hago y tu con tu poder podras parar el viento y asi no moveros de esta zona, hasta pronto Pequeña Nami.

Arlong


	13. Chapter 13

Hola a todos aquí les traigo el capitulo numero 13, se que les deje con algo de intriga pero ya lo tengo aunque dije que mi historia no seguiria mucho a la serie si que sera casi lo mismo pero con diferentes cosas.

_CURSIVA = PENSAMIENTOS_

_Capitulo 13:_

ANTERIORMENTE:

* * *

Hola Nami, seguro que te acuerdas de mi o claro que te acordaras, soy la persona a la que mas quieres matar no es asi esa persona que mato a tus seres queridos a tu madre, a tu hermana no es asi. Pequeña Nami asi era como yo te llamaba antes. Te acuerdas? Ahora recuerdas quien soy, pues quiero recordarte lo que te dije esa vez que nos encontramos en Arabasta; cuando mas estes empezando a apreciar a esas personas que cuidan de Ti yo las quitare de tu vamino. Ya lo sabes no? Pues ahora te toca decidirte a ti, prefieres que mate a esas personas o mejor que yo te aleje de ellas sin producirles daño? Tu decides Nami, solo has de tirar esta nota con tu respuesta esta noche y yo la recogere sabes perfectamente porque lo hago y tu con tu poder podras parar el viento y asi no moveros de esta zona, hasta pronto Pequeña Nami.

Arlong

* * *

Nami cuando acabo de leer la nota estaba temblando.

_Nami: Porque, porque siempre que mi vida va de bien a mejor siempre a de aparecer el y lo ha de estropear todo. Y siempre trae malas noticias con el._

Cuando miro el periodico su mirada lo decia todo: nervios, espanto, sorpresa, miedo y odio. En la portada del periodico salia esa persona que la ayudo a liberarse de Arlong en un pasado. En esa portada salia Ace. Y ponia claramente en letras grandes: La ejecucion de Portgas D. Ace se llevara a cabo dentro de dos dias en el cuartel general de la marina.

_Nami: No... no... esto no puede ser verdad... Ace no se dejaria capturar... sin almenos salvar a alguien que le importe muvho mas que su vida... Luffy... tengo que contarselo a los demas._

Nami se levanto del pecho de Luffy el cual descansaba tranquilamente. Se diriguio corriendo hasta quedar enfrente de los camarotes de los chicos ya que cada camarote estaba al lado de otro. Nami fue llamando a cada puerta hasta que todos salieron.

Nami: Chicos os he de enseñar una cosa...

Sanji: Que pasa Namicilla.

Nami les enseño el periodico y algunes se calleron al suelo del susto y otros solo se quedaron viendo el periodico.

Nami: Van a ejecutar a Ace, tenemos que ir inmediatamente. Voy a avisar a Luffy.

Brook y Franky: Quien es Ace?

Usopp: Es el hermano de Luffy.

Franky y Brook se quedaron sorprendidos al saber que su capitan tenia un hermano y este seria ejecutado.

**EN LA CUBIERTA:**

Nami estaba sacudiendo a Luffy para que se despertase.

Nami: Luffy, Luffy despierta Luffy.

Luffy: Emmmm... 5 minutos mas... zZzZz

Nami: No Luffy esto es serio.

Luffy: Mmmm... solo un poquito mas...

Nami: Luffy quieres que te quite todas las deudas que me deves no? Pues entonces levantate y hazme caso!

Luffy se desperto de golpe y miro hacia los lados y se fijo en que tenia a Nami a pocos centimetros hasta podia oler su aroma a mandarinas. En eso Luffy se levanto.

Luffy: Que-que pasa Nami...

Nami le enseño el periodico.

Nami: Tenemos que ir enseguida Luffy.

Luffy: Si, aunque no me puedo creer que allan capturado a Ace. El no se dejaria capturar tan facilmente.

Nami: Eso he pensado yo aquí pasa algo y no me gusta nada.

Luffy: Nami a cuanto estamos de el cuartel general de la marina?

Nami: Estamos a dos dias. Asi que llegariamos justo a tiempo antes de la ejecucion.

Luffy: De acuerdo, Franky en marcha!

Franky: Ooooouuuuu yeah mi capitan!

**POR LA NOCHE:**

A Luffy le tocaba hacer la guardia.

Luffy: No puedo creer que hayan podido capturar a Ace, el es muy fuerte y no lo han podido capturar si no es por alguna otra razon.

Nami: Tienes razon...

Luffy se alegro de oir su voz, era tranquila y dulce y eso le tranquilizaba en las peores situaciones. Giro la cabeza hacia donde venia su voz. Y se la encontro a ella con su pijama de koalas, la hacia aun mas mona y dulce de lo que es. Se quedo evovado viendola hasta que se fijo en sus ojos los tenia rojos devia haver llorado.

Luffy: Nami porque has llorado?

Nami se sento a su lado.

Nami: Y si no conseguimos salvar a Ace o y si morimos intentando salvarlo? Eso es porque e llorado me preocupa mucho.

Luffy: Nami...

Luffy no aguanto mas y abrazo a Nami en uno de sus abrazos de oso, Nami no pudo aguantar mas las lagrimas y estallo en un llanto debil pero suficiente par desaogarse. Asi pasaron los minutos mientras que Nami se desaogaba en el pecho de Luffy y el le acariciaba el pelo al mismo tiempo que no dejaba de abrazarla.

Lufffy: Tranquila Nami no pasara nada ya veras, salvaremos a Ace y seguiremos nuestras aventuras como siempre.

Nami: Si.. Creo que ya me encuentro mejor gracias Luffy.

Nami le dideco una sonrisa y Luffy se la devovio. Nami se acerco a Luffy y le beso en la mejilla. Luffy se asombro a pesar de ser el segundo beso que le daba Nami en la mejilla se sorprendia igualmente.

Nami: Creo que es hora de que vaya a dormir. Buenas noches Luffy.

Luffy: Buenas noches Nami y que duermas bien.

_Luffy: Y que sueñes conmigo mi Reina._

Dicho eso Luffy colcio a sumirse a sus pensamientos mientras que Nami...

Nami: Es la hora...

Dicho eso saco un papel del bolsillo del pantalon y lo lanzo al mar.

Nami: Lo siento mucho...


	14. Chapter 14

Hola a todos hoy como es mi cumpleaños he pensado en subir dos capitulos nuevos y eso e hecho aquí les dejo el numero 14 que lo disfruten.

_CURSIVA = PENSAMIENTOS_

_Capitulo 14:_

ANTERIORMENTE:

Dicho eso Luffy colcio a sumirse a sus pensamientos mientras que Nami...

Nami: Es la hora...

Dicho eso saco un papel del bolsillo del pantalon y lo lanzo al mar.

Nami: Lo siento mucho...

Nami se dirigio a su camarote y alli se sumio en sus pensamientos hasta dormirse.

**EN ALGUN LUGAR DEL FONDO DEL OCEANO:**

Hombre-pez: Arlong! Arlong!

Arlong: Que quieres imbecil.

Hombre-pez: Ha llegado una nota de la humana.

Arlong: Trae aquí.

Dicho eso Arlong le quito de las manos ese trozo de papel y lo leyo.

Arlong: Esta bien, escuchame llama a todos los que nos separamos cuando ese idiota del sombrero de paja nos derroto en Arlong Park y diles que pronto llevaremos acabo nuestra venganza contra el y los suyos.

Hombre-pez: Si, mi señor.

**MAS TARDE CUANDO SE QUEDA SOLO ARLONG:**

Arlong: Preparate Sombrero de Paja, porque hare que sugras quitandote a tu preciada navegante y separandote de ella para siempre. Uajajaj y entonces yo sere el Rey de los Pirata y todo mi poder caera sobre Nami. Uajajajaj.

Entonces dejo caer la nota que ponia.

-Nami: Lo siento Arlong pero no pienso volver contigo nunca mas.

**EN EL SUNNY GO:**

Los Sombrero de Paja estaban durmiendo menos su capitan. Entonces Luffy vio un barco hacia su derecha pero decidio encargarse el mimo.

Luffy: Oe quienes soisss!

?: Monkey D. Luffy, no?

Luffy: Ese soy yo y tu quien eres?

?: Yo soy Barba blanca.

Luffy: Ya me e fijado en ella.

Barba blanca: Luffy, sabes perfectamente que si solo va tu tripulacion a la prision de la Marina, hay muchas posibilidades de que los mas deviles de tu tripulacion pierdan la vida, no?

_Luffy: Nami..._

Luffy: Lo se pero yo les protegere con mi vida.

Barba blanca: Me gustas niño quiero unir nuestras tripulacion en esta batallla que me dices?

Luffy: Acepto viejo.

Barba blanca: Luffy, mañana aun no llegaremos a la prision no?

Luffy: No, Nami dice que llegaremos dentro de dos dias.

Barba blanca: Pues entonces mañana por la noche haremos una fiesta para celebrar que nuestras tripulaciones se han unido y tu tripulacion conocera a la mia y la mia conocera a la tuya.

Luffy: Me agradas viejo shishisbisbi.

Barba blanca: JAJAJAJA.

**A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE EN LA  
CUBIERTA:**

Cada tripulante de los Sombrero de Paja hacia sus tipicas tareas, Luffy estaba sentado encima de la cabeza de leon mirando al oceano, Zoro estaba entrenando junto a Robin que leia entretenidamente sus libros de arqueologia, Usopp estaba probando nuevos inventos con la polvora junto a Chooper que provaba nurvos medicamentos, Franky probava nuevos inventos para mejorar la armas del Sunny, Brook improvisaba alguna melodia, Sanji hacia algun postre para sus "doncellas" y Nami estaba tumbada en una hamaca tomando el sol y comiendo una tarta que le habia traido Sanji.

?: Mmm huele delicioso, que es eso?

Nami: Es una tarta de naranja que me a preparado Sanji... Ummm, QUIEN ERES TU?!

?: Deja que me presente preciosa, me llamo Marco tripulante de Barba blanca.

Nami: Bar-barba bl-blanca?

Marco: Exacto Barba blanca uno de los piratas mas temidos de Grand Line y tu como te llamas preciosa?

Nami: Nami, me llamo Nami.

Marco: Precioso nombre para una preciosa dama.

Nami: Gracias.

Luffy: HEY VIEJO!

Barba blanca: Que pasa muchacho.

Luffy: No dijiste que vendriais por la noche.

Barba blanca: Si pero mis hijos no pudieron aguantar a conocer a tu tripulacion en especial a una tal... Como se llamaba... A si una tal Nami... Creo.

Luffy: A Nami?

Luffy se fijo hacia su navegante y la vio rodeada de un monton de chicos de la tripulacion de Barba blanca, antes se habia fijado de que estaba hablando con uno solo y con menos de un minuto ya estaba rodeada de ellos. Se fijo en los demas que miraban a Nami igual de asombrados que Luffy. Entonces a el le vino un sentimiento que nunca habia sentido antes era de como si quisiera pegar a todos y dejarlos en el suelo inconscientes. Mas tarde se lo preguntaria a Sanji que el sabe mucho de eso.

Luffy: Oe Nami estos son de la tripulaion de Barba blanca y nos ayudaran a rescatar a Ace, vale?

Nami: Vale, si me disculpais tengo cosas que hacer.

En eso Nami se diriguio a su camarote, mientras que los demas Sombrero de Paja se quedaban sorprendidos por el cambio de actitud de Nami. 


	15. Chapter 15

Aquí les traigo el nuevo capitulo que lo disfruten y dejen rewivs.

_CURSIVA = PENSAMIENTOS_

_Capitulo 15:_

ANTERIORMENTE:

Luffy: Oe Nami estos son de la tripulaion de Barba blanca y nos ayudaran a rescatar a Ace, vale?

Nami: Vale, si me disculpais tengo cosas que hacer.

En eso Nami se diriguio a su camarote, mientras que los demas Sombrero de Paja se quedaban sorprendidos por el cambio de actitud de Nami.

**EN LA CUBIERTA:**

Robin: Capitan sera mejor que vayas a ver lo que le pasa a nuestra navegante.

Luffy: Si.

Marco: Voy contigo.

Luffy: Vale.

**EN EL CAMAROTE DE NAMI: **

_Pensamientos de Nami: Ya me havia olvidado de lo de Ace._

Saco el periodico en el que ponia la noticia de que Ace seria ejecutado. Lo pusp encima de su escritorio y empezo a leerlo.

-

EJECUCION DE PORTGAS D. ACE

La marine afirma la ejecucion de Portgas D. Ace en el cuartel general y en la prision. Portgas D. Ace no opuso resistencia al ser encontrado y capturado por la marine, aunque lo que mas sorprende a los marines es que el mismo llego a Enies Lovis, queriendo ser ejecutado por el bien de la tripulacion de Barba blanca y de su hermano pequeño Monkey D. Luffy. Ya que hasta ahora su recompensa a ido subiendo, ahora mismo su tripulacion consta de 9 tripulantes que son: Monkey D. Luffy, Roronoa Zoro, Sanji piernas negra, Nami la gata ladrona, Nico Robin, Tony Tony Chooper, Sogeking, Cutty Flam y Tarareante; y ademas de tener aliados como Nefertaty Vivi y su reino o como Water seven y su alcalde. Portgas D. Ace a mencionado que la tripulacion de su hermano pequeño tiene grandes personas que cuidan de unos a otros sin nada que los detenga, son muy buenas personas que nunca se dejarian engañar por nadie.

-

Nami releyo la ultima frase con una pequeña idea de su mente aunque la descarto era casi imposible que Arlong conociera a Ace... O si. Arlong seria capaz de amenazar a Ace para que yo me fuera con el pero Ace no se dejaria engañar por alguien como el.

De pronto unos brazos le rodearon el cuello delicadamente.

Marco: Asi que ya te estas informando?

Nami: Primero si, segundo alejate y tercero quien os a dejado entrar?

Marco: Primero me alegro por ti, segundo no tienes ningun derecho a que yo me aleje de ti preciosa y tercero a sido tu capitan.

Nami: Luffy que te he dicho de entrar en mi camarote sin mi permiso?

Luffy: Que esta mal.

Nami: Y tu que has hecho?

Luffy: Entrar.

Nami: Entonces... Has hecho una cosa mala.

Luffy: Pero, pero, venia a ver que te pasaba.

Marco: Yo tambien estoy aqui

Luffy: Veniamos.

Nami: Pues ya me veis estoy bien ahora ya os podeis ir.

Nami empezo a empujarlos hacia la puerta.

Luffy: Es por Arlong, no? Sientes que el engaño a Ace para que se entregara por lo del papel, no es asi?

Nami dejo de empujarlos.

Nami: Como lo...

Luffy: Como lo se? Nami te vi cuando tiraste al papel y lo recogi y lo volvi a dejar, Nami ya te lo dije una vez o mas que puedes y deves confiar en mi.

Nami: Pero...

Luffy: Ni peros ni nada Nami, tenias que averme contado lo de Arlong sabes que yo puedo derrotarle igual que los demas...

Nami: Pero yo no Luffy, yo no puedo derrotarle.

Luffy: Porque Nami tu eres igual de fuerte y eres especial en la navegacion...

Nami: Pero eso solo es por mi fru...

_Pensamientos de Marco: Yo ya me he perdido._

Luffy: Tu que Nami?

Nami: MI FRUTA DE DIABLO CONTENTO YO TAMBIEN COMI UNA! Y ESO ES LO QUE QUIERE ARLONG DE MI, MI PODER!

Luffy: Nami... Eso es genial.

Nami: No, no lo es.

Luffy: Eh porque?

Nami se diriguio hacia Luffy y Marco ya que mientras hablaba con Luffy se fue alejando de ellos. Y los empezo a empuzar para sacarles fuera de la habitacion y lo consiguio y cerro la puerta con llave y se dejo caer al suelo. Se hizo un ovillo y empezo a llorar. Recordar que por esa maldita fruta que comio mataron a su hermana y a su madre adoptiva, y que ademas ese triton no dejaria que se escapase. Porque ha de ser tan dificil su vida. 


	16. Chapter 16

Hola a todos aquí les traigo el capitulo nuevo espero que lo disfruten y dejen rewivs.

_Capitulo 16:_

ANTERIORMENTE:

Nami se diriguio hacia Luffy y Marco ya que mientras hablaba con Luffy se fue alejando de ellos. Y los empezo a empuzar para sacarles fuera de la habitacion y lo consiguio y cerro la puerta con llave y se dejo caer al suelo. Se hizo un ovillo y empezo a llorar. Recordar que por esa maldita fruta que comio mataron a su hermana y a su madre adoptiva, y que ademas ese triton no dejaria que se escapase.

**FUERA DE EL CAMAROTE DE NAMI:**

_Luffy_: Con que era eso lo que buscaba Arlong de ella su poder de fruta del diablo, pero para que la quiere si solo la puede utilizar Nami, y ademas no puede quitarsela segun lo que me dijo Shanks de niño si a alguien que tiene el poder de una fruta del diablo por alguna razo pierde ese poder esa persona muere mas tarde. Pero es imposible quitarle el poder a alguien creo...

Marco: Que ha pasado?

Luffy: Nada luego lo aclararemos es mejor que nos vayamos.

Marco: Esta bien si tu lo dices.

_Luffy_: Pero ni se te ocurra volverla a tocar, si no te las veras conmigo aunque seas de la tripulacion de Barba blanca.

Marco: Estais juntos?

Luffy: Q-que?

Marco: Que si sois novios tu y Nami?

Luffy: E-e no solo somos nakamas y amigos eso es todo.

Marco: Estas seguro?

Luffy: Porque no iva a estarlo?

Marco: Porque te has puesto nervioso y te has sonrojado derepente.

Luffy: Eso no tiene nada que ver.

Marco: Lo que tu digas, mejor para mi asi tendre mas posibilidades.

Luffy: Posibilidades?

Marco: Si para poder salir con ella.

Luffy: Con Nami?

Marco: Si

Luffy: Ni te acerques a ella.

Marco: No has dicho que solo erais amigos, o es que a ti te gusta Nami?

Luffy: Y a ti que te importa?

Marco: Lo sabia te gusta verdad? Tu cara sonrojada te delata amigo. Pero no me voy a pelear contigo por ella me caes demasiado bien.

Luffy: Gracias?

Marco: De nada pero mas te vale cuidarla sino te la quitare.

Luffy: Eso ya lo se no soy tonto.

Marco: Eso se podria discutir.

Luffy: Lo que tu digas.

**Pasaron los minutos.**

Marco: Deves de estar preocupado?

Luffy: Por Nami?

Marco: Aun sigues pensando en ella? Eehhh te pille!

Luffy: Eh No!

Marco: Yo decia por Ace.

Luffy: Que va se perfectamente que Ace se las apañara pero estando en la prision de la Armada ire a ayudarlo.

Marco: No te olvides de nosotros.

Luffy: No lo hacia.

**EN LA HABITACION DE NAMI:**

Nami estaba tumbada en su cama, encogida formando un ovillo, llorando sin parar ni un momento para poder respirar. Aun seguia pensabdo en Arlong pero ahora pensaba en que si se havia vuelto mas fuerte y se enfrentaba a su tripulacion, sus nakamas alomejor no lo podran vencer...

En ese momento tocaron la puerta pero Nami seguia igual y sin hablar.

Chooper: Nami soy yo Chooper, puedo pasar?

De inmediato Nami levanto cubrida de sabanas y arastrandolas para abrirle la puerta a Chooper. Cuando la abrio volvio a su cama y se tapo con las sabanas. Chooper entro y cerro la puerta de nuevo, cogio una silla y sento en ella mirando a Nami que estaba de espaldas a el.

Chooper: Nami tienes que ir a comer algo de comida Sanji ya a preparado la cena y estan todos alli celebrandolo, aunque solo faltas tu.

Nami: De acuerdo Chooper me as convencido pero dejame solo un rato mas vale?

Chooper: Si Nami. Luego si quieres pasate por la enfermeria que te dare algo para que se te desimflanen los ojos.

Nami: Esta bien.

Solo irse Chooper, Nami se recosto un rato mas y en eso una sombra oscura aparecio detras suyo y le pudo un pañuelo en la boca y en la nariz. Nami se resistio pero acabo dormi.

?: Saludos queria veo que as crecido mucho desde la ultima vez. Es hora de volve con quien perteneces... Con migo Arlong.

Arlong la cogio y la puso en su hombro quedando la cabeza de Nami al lado de la de Arlong y el pelo de Nami le tapaba la cara y con los brazos colgando hacia delante. Y Arlong sujetandola con un brazo y asi se la llevo hasta la puerta que daba a la cubierta alli se paro y se la quedo mirando y ollendo los gritos de fuera.


	17. Chapter 17

Hola aquí tienen el capitulo 17 que les guste y dejen rewivs.

_Capitulo 17:_

ANTERIORMENTE:

Arlong la cogio y la puso en su hombro quedando la cabeza de Nami al lado de la de Arlong y el pelo de Nami le tapaba la cara y con los brazos colgando hacia delante. Y Arlong sujetandola con un brazo y asi se la llevo hasta la puerta que daba a la cubierta alli se paro y se la quedo mirando y ollendo los gritos de fuera.

**EN LA CUBIERTA:**

Todos estaban de fiesta sin importar nada y como si la noche nunca se acabase, la tripulacion de Barba blanca de divertia como nunca, Barba blanca y Zoro estaban durmiendo despues de haberse emborrachado; Robin miraba como dormia Zoro; Brook, Franky y Chooper hacian tonterias para entretener a los demas; Usopp contaba sus historias y Luffy " bailaba " como un loco y algunos imitandole. En eso se vio pasar una puerta volar enfrente de todos despertando a Zoro y a Barba blanca. Todos dirigieron su mirada hacia donde habia salido volando la puerta y se encontraron con un hombre-pez llevando en un hombro suyo a Nami.

Arlong: Buenas noches Sombreros de Paja y piratas de Barba blanca.

Luffy: Que estas haciendo con Nami.

Arlong: Me la llebo.

Luffy: Tu no te la llevas a ninguna parte.

Arlong: Solo por que un niñato me lo diga no pienso acerte caso sabes.

Luffy: Dame a Nami ya!

Arlong: O sino que?

Luffy: No quieras saberlo.

Arlong: Pues sabes si que quiero.

Luffy: Pues lo tendras.

Luffy se iva a lanzar sobre Arlong cuando Zoro y Sanji lo sujetaron.

Sanji: Estas loco si le haces algo a Arlong Nami puede salir herida.

Luffy diriguio su mirada hacia la navegante y miro con odio a Arlong.

Luffy: Inbecil.

Arlong: JA ya no puedes hacer nada Sombrero de Paja, solo porque tenga a esta simple humana. Porque sois tan idiotas los humanos aunque para mi es un ventaja, no sabes como me divertire haciendo sufrir a Nami.

Luffy: NI SE TE OCURRA!

Arlong: Como esto?

Arlong cogio de una mano a Nami y la lanzo hacia el palo mayor y cuando el cuerpo de Nami choco contra la madera se oyo un sonido hueco. Luffy no aguanto mas y se lanzo encima de Arlong y lo empezo a pegar hasta que vio que no se movia y lo dejo alli en el suelo, pero cuando se levanto de encima de el Arlong abrio los ojos y salto al mar.

_Luffy_: Cobarde...

Luffy: Nami...

Luffy diriguio su mirada hacia su navegante que la estaba revisando Chooper. Se arrodillo al lado de Chooper y Nami.

Luffy: Como esta Chooper?

Chooper: Solo tiene una costilla rota y algun moraton. Luffy llebala a la enfermeria para saber que a hecho para que se durmiese y no notase nada.

Luffy: Si.

Luffy la cogio estilo novia y la llevo a la enfermeria seguido por Chooper detras suyo.

**EN LA ENFERMERIA: **

Chooper: Luffy tienes alguna idea de como a podido entrar Arlong en el Sunny sin darnos cuenta.

Luffy: No tengo ni idea todos escepto Nami estabamos fuera y no paso nadie por la puerta que da a los camarotes. Y tu Chooper despues de haber ido a hablar con Nami no has visto nada sospechoso?

Chooper: No cuando e salido de la habitacion de Nami e seguido hasta la cubierta y no e encontrado nada raro ni fuera de lugar.

Luffy: Le preguntaremos a Franky si hay alguna escotilla por la que a podido haber subido Arlong. Ya sabes lo que le pasa a Nami? Porque no se despierta?

Chooper: La han intoxificado, pero es solo temporal se usa amenudo, se pasa a las dos horas.

Luffy: Y entonces vamos a seguir con la fiesta?

Chooper: Si vamos pero dejamos aqui a Nami para que descanse.

Luffy: De acuerdo. Chooper puedo preguntarte una cosa?

Chooper: Cual Luffy?

Luffy: Tu sabes lo de la frruta de Nami, no?

Se izo el silencio.

Chooper: Porque me preguntas eso Luffy?

Luffy: Lo sabes verdad?

Chooper: Prometi a Nami no hablar del tema.

Luffy: Chooper a mi me dijo que habia comido una fruta del diablo, nos conocemos desde hace casi un año y soy tu capitan asi que quiero saber de que se trata.

Chooper: De acuerdo, pero nadie se a de enterar de esta conversacion y mucho menos Nami.

Luffy: Si

Chooper: La vez en la que Nami enfermo gravemente y la llevasteis a mi para curarla la doctora Kureja tuvo que hacer un nuevo antidoto porque ese no servia si la persona a la que se a de administrar es un usuario, entonces me lo conto todo mas tarde de que ella habia comido una fruta del diablo para poder hacerle frente a Arlong y que no se lo contase a nadie porque su fruta del diablo es muy inestable, es decir que depende de la persona que la tenga y de sus sentimientos el poder de la fruta cambia constantemente hasta no poderla dominar y eso es todo lo que se.

Luffy: Guau eso es genial!.

Chooper: No quilles!

Luffy: Vale!

Y asi se fueron a la cubierta dejando a Nami sola.


	18. Chapter 18

Hola a todos aquí esta el capitulo 18, espero que os guste y si quereis dejad algún rewiv de como os a parecido la historia.

_CURSIVA = PENSAMIENTOS_

_Capitulo 18:_

**ANTERIORMENTE:**

Chooper: La vez en la que Nami enfermo gravemente y la llevasteis a mi para curarla la doctora Kureja tuvo que hacer un nuevo antidoto porque ese no servia si la persona a la que se a de administrar es un usuario, entonces me lo conto todo mas tarde de que ella habia comido una fruta del diablo para poder hacerle frente a Arlong y que no se lo contase a nadie porque su fruta del diablo es muy inestable, es decir que depende de la persona que la tenga y de sus sentimientos el poder de la fruta cambia constantemente hasta no poderla dominar y eso es todo lo que se.

Luffy: Guau eso es genial!.

Chooper: No quilles!

Luffy: Vale!

Y asi se fueron a la cubierta dejando a Nami sola.

**EN LA CUBIERTA:**

Zoro: Por alli vienen.

Zoro señalo a Luffy y Chooper que salian de la enfermeria.

Robin: Como esta la navegante?

Chooper: Solo la han intoxificado para que se durmiera pero nada grave despertara dentro de dos horas.

Robin: Menos mal.

Zoro acurruco su cabeza en el hombro de Robin tambien aliviado de saber que no era nada grave y que estubiese bien.

Marco: Quien era ese que estaba con ella?

Ussop: Ese era Arlong, antes tenia como prisionera a Nami hasta que se vino con nosotros y luego Luffy lucho contra el en la isla de Nami, todos creiamos que habia muerto pero ahora sabemos que no.

Barba blanca: No me digas que ese es el triton Arlong que antes tenia Arlong Park en la isla de Cocoyashi?

Ussop: Si es el.

Barba blanca: Entonces conoceis a Bellemere?

En ese momento en el que Barba blanca nombra a esa persona huvo un silencio sepulcral.

Luffy: Nosotros no la llegamos a conocer, ella era la madre adoptiva de Nami la cual Arlong mato al igual que la hermana de Nami.

Barba blanca: Y conoceis almenos al padre adoptivo de Nami, se llama Genzo?

Luffy: El del molino en la cabeza?

Barba blanca: Ese.

Luffy: Si, lo conocimos yo, Ussop, Zoro y Sanji.

Sanji: Espera como que padre adoptivo? Nami no nos dijo nada de un padre adoptivo.

Barba blanca: Eso es porque Nami no lo sabe, cuando mataron a Bellemere ese dia ivan a decir que se casaban pero como mataron a su madre adoptiva de Nami nunca se celebro la ceremonia. Genzo siempre cuido de Nami y de su hermana hasta que se las llevaron.

_Luffy: La promesa._

**FLASHBACK:**

Luffy estaba con Genzo enfrente de la tumba de la madre adoptiva de Nami.

Genzo: Niño quiero que me cumplas una promesa.

Luffy: Cual viejo del molino?

Genzo: Quiero que a Nami nunca se le borre la sonrisa de su rostro si no ire a por ti y te matare.

Luffy: No le hiva a quitar nunca la sonrisa a Nami por muchas cosas que me den y aunque pierda la vida.

Genzo: Gracias!

Genzo lloraba mientras detras suyo Luffy tenia su caracteristica sonrisa.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK:**

Barba blanca: La ultima vez que fui a Cocoyashi Genzo estaba como traumado me explico que Arlong se llevo a Nami y a su hermana adoptiva y que no sabia nada de ellas desde hacia años. Luego me informo que un chico con un sombrero de paja deroto a Arlong y que la isla estaba salvada al igual que Nami.

Luffy: Cuando hace de eso?

Barba blanca: Hace unos dos meses y me dijo que le entregara esto a Nami.

Barba blanca saco una carta y se la mostro a Luffy, el se quedo mirandola y luego la cogio y la guardo para luego darsela a Nami.

Barba blanca: Guardala bien, Genzo me dijo que tenia un mensaje muy importante para ella.

Luffy asintio con la cabeza.


	19. Chapter 19

Hola a todos aquí esta el nuevo capitulo es el 19, la verdad es que no pensaba que lo visitaría tanta gente ya que el mes pasado esta historia llego a los 1.200 visitas, les estoy muy agradecida a todos los que leen esta historia y espero que les guste.

_CURSIVA = PENSAMIENTOS_

_Capitulo 19:_

**EN LA ENFERMERIA:**

Nami se movia de un lado a otro de la camilla. Estaba teniendo una pesadilla.

**SUEÑO DE NAMI:**

Nami corria en una sola direccion por la oscuridad, hasta que vio un destello de luz y se diriguio hacia el. Cuando llego vio alli a todos sus amigos, familiares... Pero fueron drsapareciendo hasta que solo quedaron su madre adoptiva, su hermana y la tripulacion. Luego todo se volvio oscuro y todos empezaron a señalarla.

Bellemere: Si no te hubiese acogido estaria viva en estos momentos.

Nojiko: Si yo no te hubiese cogido cuando saquearon nuestra isla estaria por hay ligandome a tios buenos no encerrada a la oscuridad.

Sanji: Si tu no estuvieras en la tripulacion no seria tan devil con las mujeres.

Zoro: Si tu no estubieras en la tripulacion podria dormir en paz.

Ussop: Si no estubieras en la tripulacion no seria un miedoso.

Chooper: Si no estubieses en la tripulacion estaria mas tranquilo en mi isla con la doctora Kureja.

Robin: Si tu no estubieses en la tripulacion yo estaria mas tranquila.

Franky: Si no estubieses en la tripulacion yo no tendria que trabajar tanto.

Brook: Si no estubieses en la tripulacion no tendria que pedir tanto que me enseñasen las pantis.

Luffy: Si tu no estubieses en la tripulacion no tendria que poner mi vida en peligro por ti ya que te metes en un monton de problemas por tu dinero.

A Nami se le empezaron a salir lagrimas de los ojos y de repente todo desaparecio.

**FIN DEL SUEÑO DE NAMI:**

Nami se levanto de golpe de la camilla, estaba sudando como nunca, lagrimas sin control caian de sus ojos y pasaban por sua mejillas, tenia la respiracion agitada.

Giro la cabeza varias veces para saber donde estaba, se encontraba en la enfermeria del barco. Se oia de fondo el sonido de la musica y a mucha gente gritando, luego la musica fue bajando de volumen hasta que se apago, luego los gritos cesaron y solo se oyeron despedidas y la voz de su capitan gritar.

Luffy: HASTA MAÑANAA!

Todos: SHHH! CAYATE!

_Nami: Han cayado por mi? Que me ha pasado solo recuerdo haberme dormido. Y a alguien tapandome la boca y luego esta todo borroso, y por un momento senti un calor por todo mi cuerpo pero luego desaparecio. Y porque estoy en la enfermeria?, porque me duele tanto la espada? _Se oye a alguien mejor me ago la dormida.

Nami se tumbo como estaba antes pero estaba despierta y oyo a dos personas entrar en la enfermeria y luego que cerraban la puerta.

Luffy: Chooper aun no se ha despertado que hacemos?

Chooper: Ha esta hora ya tendria que haver despertado alomejor si le picho con esta aguja se despierta.

Chooper saco de un cajon una aguja enorme. Se fue acercando a Nami y cuando estaba a pocos centimetros de ella. Nami salto de la camilla callendo al suelo y golpeandose toda la espalda al suelo.

Nami: AAAAAAAA!

Chooper: Ves Luffy estaba despierta.

Luffy: Chooper eres genia, tendriamos que hacerle esto a Usopp.

Chooper: Si mañana se lo haremos vale?

Luffy: Si. Emm, Nami porque no te levantas?

Nami: Porque no puedo moverme idiota.

Chooper: No me digas que te has golpeado toda la espalda?!

Nami: Porque crees sino que he chillado?

Chooper: Luffy subela a la camilla.

Luffy cogio a Nami en brazos y la subio a la camilla como le a dicho Chooper. Chooper toco la espalda de Nami.

Chooper: Nami te duele.

Nami: Un poco...

Chooper: Nami no tienes que hacerte la valiente ahora.

Nami: Duele mucho...

Chooper: Luffy girate!.

Luffy: Por que?

Chooper: Porque he de mirar la espada de Nami y para eso le e de quitar la camiseta.

Luffy: Pero si la e visto desnuda alguna vez porque me e de girar.

Nami: Luffy girate!

Luffy: Vale.

_Luffy: Pero si me giro por instinto mi culpa no es. _


	20. Chapter 20

Hola, que tal? Bueno les traigo una sorpresa este ya es el capitulo numero 20! Y para agradecerles de que leen mi historia quiero deciles que puede ser que el 10 de Agosto puede que suba una historia de Luffy y Nami pero seria de un mundo alterno, lo estoy pensando aun y creo que si que la hare pero no estoy muy segura. Bueno dejando eso a un lado les traigo el nuevo capitulo que lo disfruten.

_CURSIVA = PENSAMIENTOS_

_Capitulo 20:_

**ANTERIORMENTE:**

Chooper: Porque he de mirar la espada de Nami y para eso le e de quitar la camiseta.

Luffy: Pero si la e visto desnuda alguna vez porque me e de girar.

Nami: Luffy girate!

Luffy: Vale.

_Luffy: Pero si me giro por instinto mi culpa no es_.

Nami estaba tumbada en la camilla mirando al suelo, de vez en cuando miraba de reojo a Luffy para que no se girara. Sentia como Chooper ejercia presion en su espalda poniendo una pomada, luego empezo a vendar la espada de Nami.

Chooper: Nami ya esta lo que tendras que procurar no acer presion en la espada sino puede que te tenga que operar y como vamos para la prision de la marina ten mucho cuidado porque tu punto devil sera tu espada.

Nami: Vale.

Nami se levanto de la camilla cogiendo su ropa interior y su camiseta y poniendosela.

Nami: Luffy ya puedes mirar.

Luffy se volteo pero se quedo quieto viendo las manos de Chooper tenian un color rojizo, Nami devio de haberse hecho alguna herida cuando Arlong la tiro hacia el palo mayor del barco. Luego dirigio su mirada hacia Nami la cual lo miraba fijamente y eso hizo que Luffy se sonrojase y solo pudo salir de alli y decirles buenas noches.

Nami: Chooper acabas de ver lo mismo que yo?

Chooper: Ver a Luffy sonrojado?

Nami: Si

Chooper: Vale, pues entonces si.

Nami: Estos dias a estado muy raro.

Chooper: No me estraña.

Nami: A que te refieres?

Chooper: Van a ejecutar a su hermano, descubre que comiste una fruta del diablo, Barba blanca le entrega una carta de Genzo para que te la de, se unen los...

Nami: Espera que has dicho de Genzo?

Chooper: A Barba blanca cuando estabas dormida le entrego una carta a Luffy en la que ponia algo sobre ti y que Luffy te la diera.

En eso Nami salio de la enfermeria dirigiendose a el camarote de Luffy.

**EN EL CAMAROTE DE LUFFY: **

Luffy habia entrado en su camarote y cuando fue a cerrar la puerta Nami entro en la habitacion.

Nami: Que es eso de que tienes una carta de Genzo para mi?

Luffy: A si.

Luffy la saco y se la entrego. Nami se sento en la cama de Luffy para poder leer la carta. Luffy se sento a su lado.

Nami empezo a leer la carta en alto para que Luffy tambien la pudiera oir.

Hola Nami:

Soy Genzo esta carta te la habra entregado Barba blanca o alguna otra persona, bueno lo que te queria decir en esta carta es lo que una vez le prometi a Bellemere tu madre adoptiva, ella y yo ivamos a casarnos, nos prometimos que si algo pasaba y no celebravamos la boda os lo diriamos al tiempo, pero como Alrong mato a Bellemere y luego os fuisteis tu y Nojiko no pude deciroslo. Tambien quiero darte otra noticia pero te la dire cuando tu me respondas a esta carta.

Espero tu carta.

Genzo.

A Nami se le salian las lagrimas sin control sobre ellas. Luffy por instinto la abrazo y puso la cabeza de Nami en su pecho mientras que le acariciaba su pelo para tranquilizarla.

Nami: Fue por mi culpa... por mi culpa no pudieron casarse...

Luffy: No digas eso no es tu culpa.

Nami: Si la es si Bellemere no me uviese adoptado ahora seguramente estaria casada con Genzo y Nojiko estaria viva con ellos, serian una familia feliz...

Luffy: Nami... si Bellemere se sacrifico fue porque ella queria que vivieseis, no te culpes ahora de que es culpa tuya que ella muriese porque la decision fue suya y no tuya

Nami asintio, al cabo de unos minutos Nami ya estaba tranquila y relajada.

Nami: Luffy, puedo dormir contigo?

Luffy se sorprendio por esa pregunta pensaba que jamas se lo preguntaria.

Luffy: Claro.

Nami: Vale voy a ponerme el pijama.

Luffy: Vale.

Luffy se acosto en su cama a un lado para dejar sitio a Nami.

**EN EL CAMAROTE DE NAMI:**

Nami: Y que pijama me pongo... espera estoy hablando de Luffy no se fijara tampoco.

Nami decidio ponerse un camison de seda rosa chicle y se diriguio hacia el camarote de Luffy.


	21. Chapter 21

Hola a todos aquí en este capitulo empieza ya la gran batalla de Marineford la he editado pero seguire la historia mas o menos, aquí les dejo el capitulo y que les guste.

_CURSIVA = PENSAMIENTOS_

_Capitulo 21:_

**ANTERIORMENTE:**

**EN EL CAMAROTE DE NAMI:**

Nami: Y que pijama me pongo... espera estoy hablando de Luffy no se fijara tampoco.

Nami decidio ponerse un camison de seda rosa chicle y se diriguio hacia el camarote de Luffy.

**EN EL CAMAROTE DE LUFFY: **

Luffy vio abrirse la puerta de su camarote y de ella entro Nami con un camison que le cubria hasta por encima de las rodillas. Nami fue directamente a tumbarse en la cama junto a Luffy.

Nami: Buenas noches Luffy.

Luffy: Buenas noches Nami.

Nami: No tienes frio?

Luffy: No y tu?

Nami: Si.

Luffy abrazo a Nami por la cintura y la atrajo hacia el quedando asi los dos juntos mirando hacia un mismo lado.

Nami: Gracias.

Luffy: De nada.

Nami no podia ver a Luffy pero sabia que estaba ahora mismo con su tipica sonrisa de niño que le encantaba.

_Luffy: Esta noche puede ser la ultima junto a ella, mañana llegamos a Marineford y alli puede que yo pierda mi vida, pero lo are salvando la de mis amigos._

**A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE:**

Luffy se levanto de la cama pero vio que Nami no estaba en su camarote, salio a fuera y se la encontro a ella mirando el horizonte.

Luffy: Buenos dias.

Nami: Buenos dias Luffy, hace un rato a pasado Barba blanca y ha dicho que ellos iran primero a Marineford y luego que vayamos nosotros.

Luffy: Vale, pero como que no nos movemos?

Nami: Porque... he parado el viento...

Luffy: Que?

Nami: He hecho que deje de soplar el viento

Luffy: Como?

Nami: Te acuerdas qye te dije que habia comido una fruta del diablo.

Luffy: Si

Nami: Pues gracias a esa fruta puedo controlar el tiempo atmosferico, es decir, que puedo controlar el tiempo que ara.

Luffy: Genial!

Nami: No chilles que sigen durmiendo los demas.

Luffy: Vale.

En ese momento se formo un silencio algo incomodo para ellos.

Luffy: Porque no me lo contaste?

Nami: Prometi no contarselo a nadie.

Luffy: A Arlong?

Nami: No, a Bellemere. Antes de que muriera me hizo prometerle que no se lo contaria a nadie salvo si entaba en una situacion critica y de este barco solo lo sabeis Tu, Chooper, Ussop y Robin.

Luffy: Ussop y Robin tambien?

Nami: A Ussop le tenia que contar para que me hiciera una arma con la cual controlar el clima y Robin lo averiguo por si misma.

Luffy: Entiendo.

Nami: Ya es hora de despertar a los demas y irnos.

Luffy: Yo me encargo. ( Sonrisa maligna )

**EN MARINE FORD:**

Ace junto a dos almirantes van subiendo hacia donde sera ejecutado. Ace va recordando aquellas personas por las que ha valido la pena seguir viviendo.

_Ace: Luffy, Sabo, Abuelo, Dadan, Nami, Barba blanca, Marco, tripulacion del Sombrero de Paja, tripulacion de Barba blanca. Y siento no haber podido mantener mi promesa Luffy y Nami. Luffy te prometi que yo te cuidaria y no moriria nunca y Nami te prometi que nos volveriamos a ver y aunque nos volveremos a ver no sera de la misma manera de la que los dos queriamos._

Cuando Ace llego a el lugar en el que seria ejecutado, vio a todos lo almirantes de la marina junto a Bartholomew Kuma, Gecko Moria, Don Quijote Doflamingo, Dracule Mihawk, Boa Hancock, Aokiji Kuzan, Akainu Sakazuki, Kizaru Borsalino.

Cuando ya estaba atado al suelo para ser ejecutado, Sengoku dijo unas palabras.

Sengoku: Portgas D. Ace, seras ejecutado en unos momentos devido a ser un pirata y por ser el Hijo de el Rey de los Piratas Gold D. Roger.

Ace estaba dispuesto a ser ejecutado cuando...


	22. Chapter 22

Hola aquí les traigo un nuevo capitulo espero que os guste y dejad algun rewiv.

_CURSIVA = PENSAMIENTOS_

_Capitulo 22:_

**ANTERIORMENTE:**

****

**EN MARINE FORD:**

Ace junto a dos almirantes van subiendo hacia donde sera ejecutado. Ace va recordando aquellas personas por las que ha valido la pena seguir viviendo.

_Ace: Luffy, Sabo, Abuelo, Dadan, Nami, Barba blanca, Marco, tripulacion del Sombrero de Paja, tripulacion de Barba blanca. Y siento no haber podido mantener mi promesa Luffy y Nami.  
Luffy te prometi que yo te cuidaria y no moriria nunca y Nami te prometi que nos volveriamos a ver y aunque nos volveremos a ver no sera de la misma manera de la que los dos queriamos._

Cuando Ace llego a el lugar en el que seria ejecutado, vio a todos lo almirantes de la marina junto a Bartholomew Kuma, Gecko Moria, Don Quijote Doflamingo, Dracule Mihawk, Boa Hancock, Aokiji Kuzan, Akainu Sakazuki, Kizaru Borsalino.

Cuando ya estaba atado al suelo para ser ejecutado, Sengoku dijo unas palabras.

Sengoku: Portgas D. Ace, seras ejecutado en unos momentos devido a ser un pirata y por ser el Hijo de el Rey de los Piratas Gold D. Roger.

Ace estaba dispuesto a ser ejecutado cuando...

Almirante de la marina: UNA FLOTA DE PIRATAS POR EL NORTE!

Aokiji: Quienes son?

Almirante:"el caballero bohemio" Doma, "el señor del trueno" McGuy, los hermanos DeCalvan, "Telaraña" Squad... 43 barcos, entre ellos los pritas de Barba blanca: el 1 comandante Marco, los 14 comandantes y Barba blanca.

_Aokiji: Sombrero de Paja parece que no apareceras para rescatar a tu hermano._

De pronto Barba blanca sale a la proa de su barco y usa el poder de su fruta del diablo y crea un tsunami, pero antes de que arrase Marineford el almirante Aokiji congela la gran ola y la zona de agua de alrededor quedando los barcos piratas mas lejanos libres y el barco de Barba blanca encallado en el hielo. Los almirantes empiezan a atacar a los piratas los cuales bajan de sus barco y empiezan la temible batalla. Kizaru dispara rayos de luz hacia Barba blanca, pero delante de Barba blanca aparecio Marco medio fenix el cual desvio los rayos de luz.

Marco: Ni se te ocurra lastimar a nuestro padre.

Kizaru: Oh parece que el fenix resucito.

Marco: Ya veras.

Marco y Kizaru iniciaron una terrible batalla.

Uno de los piratas de Barba blanca lanza un bloque de hielo al almirate Akainu el cual lo derrite con el poder del magma.

Y mientras la lucha seguia detras de los barcos piratas aparecio un gigante de los piratas de Barba blanca que derroto a la mayoria de los almirantes pero fue derrotado despues de luchar.

Desde el cielo se oye un grito...

Luffy: ACE TE VAMOS A SALVAR!

El Sunny Go aterriza en el mar y toda su tripulacion sale corriendo para salvar al hermano de su capitan, todos los Sombrero de Paja se dirigen donde se va a ejecutar a Ace, pero Kizaru intenta detenerlos en vano. Entonces empieza la ejecucion de Ace, los piratas van corriendo hacia Ace para salvarlo pero los almirantes abren fuego contra ellos y les dal a los sombrero de paja pero no les pasa nada ya que Luffy se a alargado y a parado las balas pero todos han caido al agua...

Gimbe se lanza al mar y crea unos ciclones de agua que hacen aparecer a todos los tripulantes de Sunny enfrete de los tres almirantes supremos: Aokiji, Akainu y Kizaru. Los Sombrero de paja se lanzan al ataque aunque eso les cueste la vida y consigen salvarse de todos los golpes para llegar a su meta: Salvar a Ace.

Marco convertido en fenix coge a Nami y ella se coge a los pies de Marco y la sube volando hasta la torre donde tiene que ser decapitado Ace, Nami consigue electrocutar a los dos marines y intenta desatar a Ace mientras que Marco entretiene a Sengoku.

Sengoku golpea a Marco y este sale volando muy lejos devido al fuerte golpe. Nami se pone en posicion de ataque.

Ace: NAMI QUE SE SUPONE QUE HACES SAL DE AQUI O TE MATARA!

Nami: Prefiero que me mate que huir...

Sengoku: Eso esta hecho niña. 


	23. Chapter 23

**ANTERIORMENTE:**

Sengoku golpea a Marco y este sale volando muy lejos devido al fuerte golpe. Nami se pone en posicion de ataque.

Ace: NAMI QUE SE SUPONE QUE HACES SAL DE AQUI O TE MATARA!

Nami: Prefiero que me mate que huir...

Sengoku: Eso esta hecho niña.

Luffy esta luchando con un puñado de almirantes cuando oye chillar a Ace.

Ace: NAMI QUE SE SUPONE QUE HACES SAL DE AQUI O TE MATARA!

_Luffy: Que!_

Luffy dirige su mirada hasta donde Ace a chillado, la ve alli preparada para luchar hasta que muera y ese tipo de oro enfrente suyo preparado para matarla, Sengoku saca su espada a Luffy no le da tiempo a llegar hasta donde estan.

_Luffy: No, no, no puedo dejar que los maten ellos son dos personas muy importantes en mi vida no puedo dejarlos que mueran...  
_  
Entonces el tiempo para Luffy se detiene...

Luffy: NAMI, ACE NO!

Todos los marines de su alrededor y el almirante Sengoku caen al suelo inconscientes. Nami al darse cuenta de que no hay peligro vuelve a intentar desencadenar a Ace, mientras que Luffy y los demas siguen luchando contra los almirantes.

Ace: Has sido muy valiente peli-naranja.

Nami: Es normal tener miedo ahora?

Ace: Si.

Nami: Menos mal pensaba que iva a morir de verdad.

Ace: Yo tambien.

Nami saco de su bolsillo una capsula que le habia pedido a Chooper antes de llegar aqui.

**FLASHBACK: **

Nami entra en la enfermeria donde Chooper esta preparando algun antidoto por si acaso alguien sale herido en la batalla.

Nami: Chooper, puedo pedirte un favor.

Chooper: Claro Nami que quieres?

Nami: Crees que podrias fabricarme una capsula en la que se pueda transferir electricidad y aga bombear un corazon o algo parecido?

Chooper: Creo que tengo algo parecido.

Chooper empezo a buscar en las estanterias hasta que lo encontro.

Chooper:Aqui tienes Nami. Esto es lo que me has pedido.

Nami: Gracias Chooper.

**FIN FLASHBACK:**

Nami: Ace toma esto porfavor.

Ace: Que es Nami?

Nami: Confia en mi tomalo.

Ace se lo tomo.

Ace: Que era eso?

Nami: Ya lo veras luego.

Ace: Vale me fio de ti.  
**  
EN OTRO LUGAR: **

Luffy estaba intentando subir hasta la plataforma donde estaban Ace y Nami, pero en el camino se encontro a su abuelo Monkey D. Garp, el y Luffy entablaron una batalla pero Luffy le golpeo en la cara y salio corriendo para llegar a la plataforma. Cuando porfin llego se encontro a Nami y Ace ya desencadenado.

Almirante: FUEGO!

Los tres diriguieron su mirada hacia donde vino ese grito y pudieron ver que todos los almirantes disparaban hacia ellos.

Ace: Yo me encargo.

Ace creo un circulo de fuego que rodeo a los tres y asi no les afectarian la balas, pero una si que lo atrabeso y le dio al brazo de Nami lo que ni Luffy ni Ace se dieron cuenta. Cuando llegan al suelo quedan envueltos en un circulo de fuego y ellos tres dispuestos a luchar aunque pierdan la vida.

Aokiji va a por ellos pero Ace consigue derrotarlo gracias a su fuego, pero no puede contra el almirante Akainu y lo lanza lejos. Luffy al ver a Ace en el suelo va a por el pero tropieza y se le cae la vivre card de Ace entonces la intenta coger.

Akainu: Golpeare donde mas te duele.

Akainu diriguio su mirada hacia Luffy.

Ace: No...

Akainu se dispone a golpear a Luffy con su puño de magma.

Ace: LUFFY!

Luffy levanta su cabeza y ve que el almirante esta delante suyo preparado para golpearle y matarlo con ese golpe.

Pero alguien atura ese golpe con su cuerpo quedando sus organos destruidos y calcinados... Ace. 


	24. Chapter 24

Hola aquí les traigo el nuevo capitulo espero que os guste.

_CURSIVA = PENSAMIENTOS_

_Capitulo 24:_

**ANTERIORMENTE:**

Akainu: Golpeare donde mas te duele.

Akainu diriguio su mirada hacia Luffy.

Ace: No...

Akainu se dispone a golpear a Luffy con su puño de magma.

Ace: LUFFY!

Luffy levanta su cabeza y ve que el almirante esta delante suyo preparado para golpearle y matarlo con ese golpe.

Pero alguien detiene ese golpe con su cuerpo quedando sus organos destruidos y calcinados... Ace.

Cuando Akainu saco su puño de la espada de Ace, Ace escupio algo se sangre. Luffy que estaba delante suyo no sabia como actuar. Ace cayo de rodiyas al suelo.

Akainu: Voy a acabar con vosotros de una vez por todas.

Akainu estaba listo para acabar con ellos pero no penso que una persona podria salvarlos.

Nami corrio hacia ellos y antes de que Akainu los golpeara ella los enpujo para que no recivieran ningun ataque. Aunque el ardor del magma llego al pie de Nami y lo quemo un poco pero ella no sinito el dolor ahora solo le preocupavan las dos personas que habia salvado.

Ace se abrazo a Luffy y Nami, ellos tambien le abrazaron uqdando la cabeza de Ace entre las cabezas de Nami y Luffy. Detras de Akainu aparece Barba blanca para vengar a su hijo y empiezan una temible lucha.

Nami: No te puedes morir Ace...

Nami solto algunas lagrimas al igual que Luffy y Ace.

Ace: No puedo Nami y Luffy mi hora ya a llegado... Gracias por queres a un monstruo como yo...

Luffy y Nami: Tu no eres ningun monstruo!

Ace esbozo una pequeña sonrisa.

Ace: De lo unico que me arrepiento es de que no podre ver como cumplis vuestros sueños.

Nami: Ace no te mueras porfavor...

Ace: Lo siento... Os hechare de menos... Luffy, cuida de Nami y Namo cuida de Luffy...

Luffy y Nami asintieron.

Ace: Os quiero...

Nami y Luffy: Y nosotros a ti.

Ace afloja la fuerza que usaba para abrazarlos asi callendo al suelo con una sonrisa en su rostro. Luffy y Nami no sabian como reaccionar Ace era una perosna muy importate en sus vidas, para Luffy era su hermano mayor, el que le cuida y lo proteje y para Nami es como un padre siempre la esta proteguiendo y haciendola reir y sacandole una sonrisa. Pero ahora eso se acabo Luffy y Nami tendran que asumir la muerte de Ace. Pero no pueden y su cuerpo los abandona quedando en un estado de shock, los demas se dan cuenta cuando ellos chillan.

Luffy y Nami: ACEEE!

Chooper va de inmediato y revisa sus cuerpos pero en ese momento sus vidas corren peligro si a Nami o a Luffy les disparan o les hieren en ese estado moririan. Chooper llama a Sanji y Zoro para que lso protegan ya que son los mas fuertes de su tripulacion, pero no es suficiente... Entre la capa de hielo que los rodea sale un submarino amarillo con la bandera pirata de Law, este sale a fuera del submarino.

Law: Traer al Sombrero de Paja y a la chica si quereis que los ayude sino perderan la vida!

Nadie lo dudo ni un segundo, los Sombrero de Paja subieron al submarino menos Franky que fue hacia el Sunny Go para llevarselo a un lugar mas seguro. Pero Sanji y Zoro que llevaban a Nami y a Luffy no podian llegar al submarino porque no paraban de aparecer almirantes.

Barba blanca: Hijos mios a llegado mi hora!

Todos segiraron hacia Barba blanca. Sanji y Zoro aprobecharon ese momento para subir al submarino y los consiguieron y asi zarparon lejos de alli.

Barba blanca: Solo tengo una cosa que decir... Es una cosa que me enseño el niño del sombrero de paja... Y es que... EL ONE PIECE EXISTE!

?: JAJAJA lo que hay que oir de este viejo.

Barba blanca: Teach...

Teach: El mismo y vengo a por ti. Pero veo que ya han hecho el trbajo por mi.

Barba blanca: Que quieres decir?

Teach: Vengo a por tu fruta del diablo...

Barba blanca: No puedes hacer eso...

Teach: Eso es lo que tu crees. 


	25. Chapter 25

_CURSIVA = PENSAMIENTOS_

_Capitulo 25:_

**ANTERIORMENTE:**

Barba blanca: Solo tengo una cosa que decir... Es una cosa que me enseño el niño del sombrero de paja... Y es que... EL ONE PIECE EXISTE!

?: JAJAJA lo que hay que oir de este viejo.

Barba blanca: Teach...

Teach: El mismo y vengo a por ti. Pero veo que ya han hecho el trbajo por mi.

Barba blanca: Que quieres decir?

Teach: Vengo a por tu fruta del diablo...

Barba blanca: No puedes hacer eso...

Teach: Eso es lo que tu crees.

**EN EL SUBMARINO DE LA TRIPULACION DE LAW.:**

Law estaba en una habitacion con dos camillas curando a ambos piratas. Mientras que los demas estaban siendo atendido por Chooper en otra zona.

Chooper: Creeis que se pondran bien? La muerte de Ace los a dejado en un estado de shock y si no despiertan?

Robin cogio a Chooper y lo puso encima de sus piernas y lo abrazo, Chooper devolvio el abrazo y se le escaparon algunas lagrimas.

Robin: Tranquilo, ya veras como despertaran y volveremos a surcar los mares con ellos.

Zoro apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de Robin.

Zoro: Ya estas mejor.

Chooper: Si, ahora os e de curar a vosotros. Y Zoro... Porfavor no te quites la vendas.

Zoro: Esque me molestan.

Chooper: Pero sino no se te curara la herida.

Robin: Hazle caso.

Zoro: Vale.  
**  
EN LA SALA DONDE ESTAN LUFFY Y NAMI:  
**  
Luffy y Nami siguen vivos pero sus mentes estan en otro lado al que nadie puede llegar.

_**SUEÑO DE LUFFY:**_

Sin que nadie se diera cuenta, Akainu aprovechó el momento de descuido para atacarme. Me quedé inmóvil al ver que se acercaba preparado para atravesar mi cuerpo con su puño de lava. No podría esquivarlo a tiempo y mi cuerpo, en aquellas condiciones no iba a soportarlo.

Ace:LUFFFY!

Los últimos segundos antes de cerrar los ojos fueron suficientes para ver cómo te interponías en el golpe, llevándotelo tú por mí, para salvarme.

Luffy:A-ace…

Caíste en mis brazos ensangrentado, lo único que pude hacer fue abrazarte con todas las fuerzas se lanzo hacia nosotros para salvarnos de otro golpe. Con las fuerzas que guardabas me agarraste el chaleco y abrazaste tambien a Nami en ese momento no senti nada de celos tu vida estaba en peligro. Te miré todavía sin poder creerlo, no podía ser cierto. Puse las manos sobre la herida que había atravesado tu estómago y espalda, intentando taparla para detener la hemorragia.  
Aparté las manos, sin saber porqué y entonces me di cuenta de la gravedad del asunto al ver mis manos completamente rojas, llenas de sangre. De tu sangre. Te estabas muriendo.

Nami: Ace no te puedes morir...

Ace: No puedo Luffy y Nami... Mi hora ya ha llegado... Gracias por quere a un monstruo como yo...

Luffy y Nami: Tu no eres un monstruo.

Te mueves un poco entre mis brazos y apoyas la cabeza en mi hombro y el de Nami. La sangre empieza a encharcar el suelo, suelo que minutos antes nos veía correr hacia la libertad.

Con tus ultimas energias esbozaste una pequeña sonrisa.

Ace: De lo unico que me arrepiento es de que no podre ver como cumplis vuestros sueños.

Nami: Ace no te mueras porfavor...

Ace: Lo siento... Os hechare de menos... Luffy, cuida de Nami y Namo cuida de Luffy...

Luffy y Nami asintieron.

Ace: Os quiero...

Nami y Luffy: Y nosotros a ti.

Ace afloja la fuerza que usaba para abrazanos asi callendo al suelo con una sonrisa en su rostro. Yo y Nami no sabiamos como reaccionar Ace era una perosna muy importate en nuestras vidas, para mi era mi hermano mayor, el que me cuida y me proteje. Pero ahora eso se acabo yo y Nami tendremos que asumir la muerte de Ace.

Luffy y Nami: ACEEE!

Empiezo a llorar en silencio sin poder aguantarme, no dejo de sentirme culpable. Yo deje de escuchar los cañones, las balas, los gritos y las espadas. Y yo, todavía en shock por las palabras que acabas de pronunciar, me quedo quieto viendo cómo te desplomas al suelo con los ojos cerrados y una gran sonrisa en la caa  
Lloro. Lloro lo que me permite mi cuerpo. Sin contenerme. Sé que es inútil intentar salvarte, ya no respiras. Recuerdo cuando murió Sabo, nuestro hermano, entonces me dijiste que tú no morirías nunca, que estarías ahí para cuidarme.  
¿Qué ha pasado con la promesa? Era tu palabra, se supone que tiene que cumplirse. Nunca has roto ninguna promesa, ¿entonces porque ahora sí? Me niego. No puedo aceptarlo. Duele. Duele muchísimo. Las lágrimas continúan brotando, reemplazando a las anteriores.  
Siento como si me estuvieran gritando, me duele la cabeza. La agarro con fuerza, siento que voy a volverme loco en cualquier momento. El tiempo se ha detenido hace ya bastante rato. Ya nada importa. Vuelvo a mirar tu rostro y me parte el alma. Vuelve. Te acabas de ir y ya te estoy echando de menos. Después pierdo el conocimiento, todo se ha vuelto negro. Lo único que quiero es ir contigo para que puedas cumplir tu palabra. Después de todo, sigue siendo para siempre… ¿Verdad? 


	26. Chapter 26

Hola, que tal a todos? Ya se que hoy no es ni miercoles ni fin de semana que es cuando actualizo, pero estaba viendo cuantas visitas tenia ya que acaba el mes y habia... 1,800! Quiero agradeceroslo de todo corazon y queria pedirles que si llegamos a los 2,000 visitas quedara confirmado que hare una nueva historia sobre Luffy y Nami. Bueno que les guste el capitulo y dejen rewivs.

_CURSIVA = PENSAMIENTOS_

_Capitulo 26:_

**ANTERIORMENTE:  
**  
Empiezo a llorar en silencio sin poder aguantarme, no dejo de sentirme culpable. Yo deje de escuchar los cañones, las balas, los gritos y las espadas. Y yo, todavía en shock por las palabras que acabas de pronunciar, me quedo quieto viendo cómo te desplomas al suelo con los ojos cerrados y una gran sonrisa en la caa  
Lloro. Lloro lo que me permite mi cuerpo. Sin contenerme. Sé que es inútil intentar salvarte, ya no respiras. Recuerdo cuando murió Sabo, nuestro hermano, entonces me dijiste que tú no morirías nunca, que estarías ahí para cuidarme.  
¿Qué ha pasado con la promesa? Era tu palabra, se supone que tiene que cumplirse. Nunca has roto ninguna promesa, ¿entonces porque ahora sí? Me niego. No puedo aceptarlo. Duele. Duele muchísimo. Las lágrimas continúan brotando, reemplazando a las anteriores.  
Siento como si me estuvieran gritando, me duele la cabeza. La agarro con fuerza, siento que voy a volverme loco en cualquier momento. El tiempo se ha detenido hace ya bastante rato. Ya nada importa. Vuelvo a mirar tu rostro y me parte el alma. Vuelve. Te acabas de ir y ya te estoy echando de menos. Después pierdo el conocimiento, todo se ha vuelto negro. Lo único que quiero es ir contigo para que puedas cumplir tu palabra. Después de todo, sigue siendo para siempre… ¿Verdad?

_**FIN DEL SUEÑO DE LUFFY:**_

_**SUEÑO DE NAMI:**_

Alli estabamos los tres envueltos en un circulo de llamas creado por Ace, cuando estabamos en el suelo Aokiji nos ataco pero el fuego de Ace lo derroto yo fui a por unos almirantes que atacaban al pobre Ussop. Hasta que oi chillar a Ace

Ace: LUFFY!

A partir de ese momento todo cambio para mi, no se oian ni cañones, ni balas, ni espadas... Nada, solo veia a Ace escupiendo sangre por la boca, Akainu le habia atrabesado el estomago con su puño de magma y se disponia a dar otro golpe, pero fui rapida y consegui apartalos pero quemandome un poco el pie. Ace se apollo en el hombro de Luffy y el mi, nos teniamos los tres abrazados.

Nami: No te puedes morir Ace...

Solte algunas lagrimas al igual que Luffy y Ace.

Ace: No puedo Nami y Luffy mi hora ya a llegado... Gracias por queres a un monstruo como yo...

Luffy y yo: Tu no eres ningun monstruo!

Ace esbozo una pequeña sonrisa.

Ace: De lo unico que me arrepiento es de que no podre ver como cumplis vuestros sueños.

Nami: Ace no te mueras porfavor...

Ace: Lo siento... Os hechare de menos... Luffy, cuida de Nami y Namo cuida de Luffy...

Luffy y yo asintimos.

Ace: Os quiero...

Yo y Luffy: Y nosotros a ti.

Ace afloja la fuerza que usaba para abrazarnos asi callendo al suelo con una sonrisa en su rostro. Luffy y yo no sabian como reaccionar Ace era una perosna muy importate en nuestras vidas, para mi es como un padre siempre la esta proteguiendo y haciendomr reir y sacandome una sonrisa. Pero ahora eso se acabo Luffy y yo tendremos que asumir la muerte de Ace.

Luffy y yo: ACEEE!

Luego todo se empieza a oscurecer hasta quedar sumida en la oscuridad con ese recuerdo, elnde Ace callendo y quedandose en el suelo inmovil.

_**FIN DEL SUEÑO DE NAMI:**_

**EN LA SALA EN LA QUE ERAN OPERADOS LUFFY Y NAMI: **

Law: Ya esta esto es todo lo que puedo hacer por ellos espero que todo salga bien.

FUERA DE LA SALA:

Law acababa de salir de la sala en la que estaban Luffy y Nami, y ahora se diriguia donde estaban los demas Sombreros de Paja.

Chooper: Como estan?

Law: He hecho todo lo que estaba en mi mano despertaran de aqui dos horas y ahora nos pondremos enmarcha hacia la isla mas cercana esta desabitada asi que no tendremos que preocuparnos.

Franky: De acuerdo, voy a por el Sunny.

Law: Quien es el medico en vuestra tripulacion?

Chooper: Yo.

Law: De acuerdo. Sigueme te he de dar unas medicinas para que se las tomen cuando os ayais marchado para que se recuperen mas pronto. 


	27. Chapter 27

_CURSIVA = PENSAMIENTOS_

_Capitulo 27:_

**ANTERIORMENTE:**

Law: Quien es el medico en vuestra tripulacion?

Chooper: Yo.

Law: De acuerdo. Sigueme te he de dar unas medicinas para que se las tomen cuando os ayais marchado para que se recuperen mas pronto.

**EN LA HABITANCION EN LA QUE ESTABAN LUFFY Y NAMI:**

Luffy estaba despertando poco a poco y se fijo en la habitacion que estaba, no la conocia hasta que su vista se aturo en la camilla que tenia al lado. Nami estaba en esa camilla con una maquina que la ayudaba a respirar, un pie vendado, y algunas tiritas en la cara y en brazos y algun moraton. Se levanto de su camilla y se diriguio a ella, en su cabeza solo habia un pensamiento en el que pensar... Ace estaba muerto, su hermano mayor habia muerto delante de sus ojos sin el poder hacer nada para cambiarlo... ya no lo volveria a ver, nunca, el de niño pensaba que siempre estarian juntos los tres hermanos: Sabo, Ace y Luffy, que navegarian juntos, ellos serian los mejores piratas del mundo y conseguirian el One Piece.  
Pero no, ahora de sus tres hermanos solo queda el vivo, solo el... un trozo de el le dice que esta vivo en alguna parte pero el no puede pensar eso, lo vio en frente suyo, su sangre estaba por sus manos, ese tono rojizo no podia olvidarlo. Pero ya acabo y tenia que seguir a delante aunque esto le afectara para siempre...

Nami estaba abriendo los ojos poco a poco su mirada se fijo en el... Luffy estaba delante suyo con el cuerpo vendado y llorando... El de toda su tripulacion es quien lo pasaria peor, era su hermano. Nami recordo el dia en que mataron a su hermana de pequeña esa imagen no se le iria nunca de su cabeza aunque perdiese la memoria ese recuerdo seguiria en su vida. Se levanto de su camilla y abrazo a Luffy.

Luffy estaba sumido en sus pensamientos llorando cuando sintio un calor por todo su cuerpo, levanto la cabeza y se encontro con Nami ella apollaba su cabeza en el hombro de Luffy y el hizo lo mismo, los dos se fundieron en ese abrazo. Luffy se empezo a desaogar en el hombro de Nami, mientras que ella le acariciaba el pelo. Cuando Nami noto que se habia tranquilizado empezo a hablarle.

Nami: Te encuentras mejor.

Luffy solo asintio.

Nami: Vamos a fuera? A ver a los demas?

Luffy: Si...

Nami dejo de abrazarlo y le miro a la cara. Lagrimas pasaban por sus mejillas, Nami se las quito con su dedo pulgar, cuando acabo de quitarselas le dedico una sonrisa. Pero de repente el submarino se tambaleo Nami se cae hacia Luffy pero Luffy la coge a tiempo sujetandola mientras los dos se miran a los ojos, se hiban acercando poco a poco, ninguno de los dos no sabia que hacia solo actuaban sus sentimientos... pero una persona los interrumpio.

Law: Hola, veo que ya os habeis recuperado, me alegro... espero no haber interumpido nada.

Nami: No, no nada, pero donde estamos?

Law: En mi submarino, salisteis muy maleridos despues de lo de Marineford.

Luffy: Y quien eres tu?

Law: Yo soy Law uno de los 11 supernovas y tambien pirata.

Luffy: Nosotros somos...

Law: Ya se quienes sois. Tu eres Monkey D. Luffy y esta preciosa es tu navegante Nami. Me equivoco?

Luffy: No.

Law: Como os encontrais?

Nami: Yo mejor.

Luffy: Yo tambien.

Law: Si quereis ahora hemos llegado a una isla podeis ir a tomar el aire un rato, vuestra tripulacion a salido a comprar cosas.

Luffy y Nami: Vale.

Luffy y Nami salieron del submarino con ropa limpia para dar una vuelta por esa isla. Pasaron la zona comercial y se diriguieron a la zona boscosa y rocosa. Luffy al llegar alli empezo a destruir rocas como un loco mientras que Nami intentaba hablar con el.

Nami: Luffy esto lo haces por... lo de Ace.

Luffy: Si

Nami: Te he de contar una cosa...

En eso Luffy paro de golpear rocas y arboles y diriguio su mirada hacia Nami.

Nami: Ace... esta...

Luffy: Muerto? Ya lo se Nami no tienes que recordarmelo...

Pero Nami le interrumpio acabando su frase.

Nami: Vivo.


	28. Chapter 28

Hola a todos aquí esta el capitulo 28, quiero informarles que si que hare una nueva historia de Luffy y Nami y la introduccion y presentacion de los personajes la publicare el 10 de este mes (agosto). Sera en un mundo alternativo. Bueno les dejo con el capitulo.

_CURSIVA = PENSAMIENTOS_

_Capitulo 28_

**ANTERIORMENTE:**

Nami: Te he de contar una cosa...

En eso Luffy paro de golpear rocas y arboles y diriguio su mirada hacia Nami.

Nami: Ace... esta...

Luffy: Muerto? Ya lo se Nami no tienes que recordarmelo...

Pero Nami le interrumpio, acabando su frase.

Nami: Vivo

Hubo unos minutos de silencio que Luffy permanecio en silencio y Nami se quedo en silencio mirando al suelo.

Luffy: Nami... Ace no esta vivo lo vimos morir enfrente de nuestros ojos y el ahora esta...

Nami volvio a interrumpirlo.

Nami: Esta en otra isla a salvo.

Luffy: Si es verdad lo que dices que Ace esta vivo, dime como?

Nami: Cuando le desencadene le di una pastilla que le pedi a Chooper para hacer funcionar organos internos por medio de la electricidad, y cuando los tres nos abrazamos le pase electricidad por mi cuerpo, tanta como para que mi cuerpo me abandone y esobes lo que paso y ahora se que esta en una isla a salvo porque esta vivo, entiendes?

Luffy asintio con la cabeza y abrazo a Nami, ella le devovio el abrazo gustosamente y asi se pasaron minutos. Hasta que Luffy empezo a dar pequeños besitos por el rostro de Nami mientras que le daba las gracias.

Luffy: Gracias, muac. Gracias, muac. Gracias, muac. Gracias, muac...

Hasta que sin pensarselo le dio un pequeñito besito en los labio, pero proboco un grandioso sonrojo en Luffy y Nami.

Luffy: Lo-lo siento, solo-lo queria agradecertelo.

Nami: No-no pasa nada.

Luffy: Si te ha sentado mal, eres libre de golpearme.

Nami: No, no me a sentado mal.

Luffy: Va-vale.

Nami: Me acompañas a comprar?

Luffy: El que?

Nami: Ropa, materiales de cartografia, ropa, mas ropa.

Luffy: Me compraras comida?

Nami: No lo se, si te portas bien si.

Luffy: BIEN!

Los dos se diriguieron al centro de la ciudad donde estaban las tiendas. A cada tienda por la que pasaba Nami se paraba a mirar que habia o dentro de la tienda o en el escaparate. Luffy hacia lo que ella le decia, le daba su opinion de como le quedaba la ropa, le ayudaba a llebar las bolsas llenas de ropa y gracias a eso Nami le habia prometido comer en el restaurante que el quisiera. Pero aunque ella no le hubiera invitado a un restaurante el estaria bien porque solo verla con cada tipo de ropa que usaba ella era el mismisimo cielo para el. Cuando paseaban por la calle para ir a donde comerian, Luffy cargaba con seis o siete bolsas en cada mano y Nami tenia dos en cada una. Un par de chicos se acercaron a Nami que charlaba animadamente con Luffy.

Nami: No hagas caso a lo que digan los chicos que vienen.

Luffy: Vale.

En eso llegan esos chicos pero Nami y Luffy siguen su camino sin hacerles nada de caso. Hasta que uno le cogio del brazo a Nami obligandola a girarse.

Chico: Oye preciosa, porque no dejas a este imbecil y te vienes con nosotros.

Nami iva a decir algo a ese chico pero algo o alguien le impacto en la cara dejandolo en es suelo medio muerto, Nami miro el propietario de ese golpe y era Luffy, le asombro y luego paso lo que nadie creo que fuese a pasar, Luffy y Nami siguieron caminando y Luffy paso el brazo por la cintura de Nami y la atrajo hacia el.

Luffy: Asi no molestaran.

Tras unos minutos de meditacion para Nami, le dijo a Luffy una cosa que no tenia que decir.

Nami: Tu estas celoso?!

Nami lo apunto con el dedo indice sin quitar de su cara una expresion de sorpresa.

Luffy: Que-que claro que no!

Nami: Tu sonrojo te delata.

Luffy giro la cabeza.

Luffy: Que sonrojo?

Nami: El que tienes en tu cara

Luffy: Que cara?

Nami: La tuya.

Luffy: No se de cual hablas.

Nami le beso la mejilla.

Nami: Esta cara. Y sigues teniendo el sonrojo.

Luffy: Que noo. 


	29. Chapter 29

_CURSIVA = PENSAMIENTOS_

_Capitulo 29:_

**ANTERIORMENTE:**

Nami lo apunto con el dedo indice sin quitar de su cara una expresion de sorpresa.

Luffy: Que-que claro que no!

Nami: Tu sonrojo te delata.

Luffy giro la cabeza.

Luffy: Que sonrojo?

Nami: El que tienes en tu cara

Luffy: Que cara?

Nami: La tuya.

Luffy: No se de cual hablas.

Nami le beso la mejilla.

Nami: Esta cara. Y sigues teniendo el sonrojo.

Luffy: Que noo.

Nami y Luffy se pasaron asi todo el viaje hasta volver al barco, pero no sin antes entrar en una heladeria a por un helado. Cuando ya hivan hacia el barco se encontraron a Law, y se acercaron a el.

Luffy y Nami: Hola Law.

Law: Hola Luffy, Hola Nami. Ya haveis ido de compras por lo que veo.

Nami: Si y de paso un helado no va mal.

Law llevaba unas bolsas con alguna cosa.

Nami: Y tu que has comprado?

Law: Medicamentos y algunos aparatos.

Luffy y Nami se pusieron delante de Law.

Luffy y Nami: Muchas gracias por salvarnos.

Law: No hay de que, cualquier cosa por ayudar a la familia...

Luffy y Nami: Que?

Nami: Eres familia de Luffy?

Law: No. Soy familia tuya...

Nami: Que! Pero como?!

Law: Recuerdas la isla en la que vivias antes de que llegaran los piratas y Bellemere te llevase con ella?.

Nami: Solo algun pequeño recuerdo.

Law: Entonces no te acordaras de tu hermano mayor o me equivoco?

Nami: Tu eres... mi hermano mayor?

Law: Si. La familia Trafalgar.

Nami: Entonces mi apellido...

Law: Es Trafalgar. Tu eres Nami Trafalgar.

Nami: Entonces tu recuerdas a...

Law: Mama y Papa. Pues la verdad es que a Papa lo mataron los piratas el dia que nos separamos y Mama, sigue viva pero mejor no sepas quien es.

Nami: Quiero saberlo.

Law: Estas segura?

Nami asintio.

Law: Nuestra madre es... Hina, la almirante de la marina. 


	30. Chapter 30

Hola aquí les traigo el capitulo 30, espero que les guste y dejen rewivs pleaseee, quiero informarles que si que hare una nueva historia de Luffy y Nami y la introduccion y presentacion de los personajes la publicare el 10 de este mes (agosto). Sera en un mundo alternativo. Bueno les dejo con el capitulo.

_CURSIVA = PENSAMIENTOS_

_Capitulo 30:_

**ANTERIORMENTE**

Nami: Tu eres... mi hermano mayor?

Law: Si. La familia Trafalgar.

Nami: Entonces mi apellido...

Law: Es Trafalgar. Tu eres Nami Trafalgar.

Nami: Entonces tu recuerdas a...

Law: Mama y Papa. Pues la verdad es que a Papa lo mataron los piratas el dia que nos separamos y Mama, sigue viva pero mejor no sepas quien es.

Nami: Quiero saberlo.

Law: Estas segura?

Nami asintio.

Law: Nuestra madre es... Hina, la almirante de la marina.

Nami se paro en seco cuando escucho ese nombre, su madre una de la marina? Bellemere tambien lo era pero al adoptarnos dejo de serlo.

Nami se quedo en shock y Law y Luffy la movian intentando que despertara y ella se desmallo.

Law: Luffy cogela y nos la llevamos al submarino para saber si esta bien.

Luffy asintio y cogio a Nami en brazos y se diriguieron al submarino, por el camino se encontraron a algunos de la tripulacion (Sanji, Chooper y Ussop)  
Que les siguieron paa ver que le pasaba a Nami.

Cuando Luffy y Law llegaron a la sala en la que unas horas antes habian estado ellos tres, Luffy dejo a Nami en la camilla y Law la empezo a examinar.

Law: Solo se ha desmallado, a tenido demasiadas emociones seguidas.

Luffy: Puedo quedarme con ella?

Law: Si, pero si despierta y te regaña yo no quiero saber na.

Luffy: Vale.

Law salio de la habitacion y Luffy cogio una silla con ruedas y empezo a girar como un niño pequeño. Al rato se paro y se quedo viendo a Nami, se fijo en sus labios que hacia unas horas los habia besado mas o menos.

_Luffy: Sabian raro como naranjas y algo mas y ademas huele genial es una aroma dulce y a la vez alegre. Quiero volverlos a probar. Ademas solo lo sabria yo que la he besado._

Luffy se relamio los labios y se fue hacercando poco a poco a Nami, estaban a solo unos milimetros. Pero al igual que la otra vez les interrumpieron. Entraron Ussop y Chooper muy asustados y Sanji cabreado.

Sanji: IVAS A BESAR A NAMI! IDIOTA TUS LABIOS NO PUEDEN HACER FRENTE A SU BELLEZA! ESTAS MUERTOOO!

Ussop: Lu-Luffy hay alguien que-que quiere verte.

Luffy: Ahora?

Ussop: Si.

Luffy: Dile que se espere hasta que despierte Nami.

Ussop: Es que no creo que le guste esperar.

Luffy: De acuerdo pero Chooper te quedas vijilando a Nami.

Chooper: Si.

Luffy, Ussop y Sanji salieron de la habitacion dejando a Nami y a Chooper alli solos. Chooper diriguio una mirada triste a Nami, el sabia que a Nami le gusta Luffy. Pero ahora una persona se entrometeria entre ellos y esa persona no es nada mas ni nada menos que Boa Hancock__


	31. Chapter 31

_CURSIVA = PENSAMIENTOS_

_Capitulo 31:_

**ANTERIORMENTE:**

Ussop: Lu-Luffy hay alguien que-que quiere verte.

Luffy: Ahora?

Ussop: Si.

Luffy: Dile que se espere hasta que despierte Nami.

Ussop: Es que no creo que le guste esperar.

Luffy: De acuerdo pero Chooper te quedas vijilando a Nami.

Chooper: Si.

Luffy, Ussop y Sanji salieron de la habitacion dejando a Nami y a Chooper alli solos. Chooper diriguio una mirada triste a Nami, el sabia que a Nami le gusta Luffy. Pero ahora una persona se entrometeria entre ellos y esa persona no es nada mas ni nada menos que Boa Hancock.

**EN LA CUBIERTA:**

En la cubierta estaba una preciosa mujer de unos 20 años, vestia con un vestido que dejaba poco a la imaginacion. Tenia el pelo liso y negro, y unos pendientes de dos serpientes doradas. Estaba inquieta.

Boa: Luffy-kun donde estas?!

Luffy: Boa? Que haces aqui? No tienes que gobernar tu reino?

Boa se lanzo a los brazos de Luffy y le estampo la cara contra su pecho.

Boa: He venido a visitarte Luffy-kun y a pasar unos dias contigo!

Luffy: Que bien, bueno te presento a mi tripulacion, el del pelo verde es Zoro y es el mejor espadachin del mundo, la que esta a su lado es Robin y es su novia y la arqueologa del barco, el rubio es Sanji y es el cocinero del barco, el del pelo rizado es Ussop y el es francotirador, el cibor es Franky y es el reparador, el de el pelo afro es Brook y es el musico y luego estan Chooper que es un reno y el medico del barco y Nami que es MI navegante.

Boa: Y donde sesupone que estan esos dos?

Luffy: Nami se desmallo y ahora esta con Chooper.

Boa: Oh de acuerdo, Luffy-kun me acompañas a dejar mis cosas a tu barco?

Luffy: Ahora?

Boa: Si, y asi damos un paseo o algo?

Luffy: Ahora no puedo Hancock, que te acompañe Sanji.

Sanji: SIII madam porfavor dejeme que la acompañe.

Boa: Pero Luffy-kun yo quiero ir contigo.

Luffy: Lo siento Boa pero tengo que cuidar a MI navegante.

Luffy volvio a entrar en el submarino. Dejando a Boa celosa.

Boa: Quien se cree que es Nami para quitarme tiempo con mi Luffy. Se va ha enterar.

**EN LA HABITACION EN LA QUE ESTABAN CHOOPER Y NAMI:**

Nami empezo ha abrir los ojos y se encontro con Chooper en una silla girando.

Nami: Donde estoy?

Chooper: Menos mas Nami te has despertado ya me estaba preocupando.

Nami: Chooper donde estoy?

Chooper: Estamos en el submarino de Law te desmallaste y Luffy y Law te trajeron aqui.

Luffy: NAMI!, menos mas que has despertado te he de presentar a una amiga, vamos al barco.

Luffy levanto a Nami y se la llevo en brazos hasta su barco seguido de los demas tripulantes que lo seguian y Chooper diciendo que la dejara en el suelo que podria volverse a desmallar. Pero Luffy iba con una sornisa en su rostro y Nami tranquilamente apollada en el pecho de su capitan. 


	32. Chapter 32

_CURSIVA = PENSAMIENTOS_

_Capitulo 32:_

**ANTERIORMENTE:**

Chooper: Menos mas Nami te has despertado ya me estaba preocupando.

Nami: Chooper donde estoy?

Chooper: Estamos en el submarino de Law te desmallaste y Luffy y Law te trajeron aqui.

Luffy: NAMI!, menos mas que has despertado te he de presentar a una amiga, vamos al barco.

Luffy levanto a Nami y se la llevo en brazos hasta su barco seguido de los demas tripulantes que lo seguian y Chooper diciendo que la dejara en el suelo que podria volverse a desmallar. Pero Luffy iba con una sornisa en su rostro y Nami tranquilamente apollada en el pecho de su capitan.

Al llegar al barco vieron a Sanji y a Boa en la cubierta.

Boa: LUFFY-KUN!

Boa se fijo en que Luffy llevaba en brazos a Nami la cual se quedo sorprendida.

Nami: Boa? Eres tu de verdad?

Boa: Si pero para ti Boa Hancock emperatriz pirata. Quien se supone que eres?

Nami: No te acuerdas, hace unos cuantos años una niña pequeña que llego con la tripulacion de los piratas de Arlong para buscarte. Pero la chica te ayudo a escapar?

Boa: Naomi?

Nami: Es Nami!

Boa y Nami se abrazaron tiernamente.

Boa: Naomi te he hechado mucho de menos.

Nami: Ya te lo he dicho me llamo Nami

Boa: Es lo mismo. Pero que haces en la tripulacion de Luffy-kun?

Nami: Ellos me salvaron de Arlong y ahora soy una de ellos.

Boa: Estonces aquella pequeña niña quejica se a convertido en lo que mas odiaba?

Nami: Sip y yo no era la quejica, eras tu!

Boa: Perdona?

Nami: Te perdono.

Ussop: Chicas una pequeña cosita.

Boa y Nami: Que?

Ussop: No nos estamos enterando de nada, podriais contarnos almenos como os conocisteis o algo?

Nami: Claro. Os acordais de que Arlong me cogio en su tripulacion de niña, pues estubimos navegando y llegamos a la isla de las Kujas y alli Arlong queria a Boa para pedir un rescate y asi ganar dinero facil. Pero como solo podian entrar mujeres me enviaron a mi. Y conoci a Boa y la ayude a que Arlong no la capturara ya que no queria que nadie mas estubiese en mi lugar en aquellos tiempos.

Boa: Y eso nos convirtio en amigas hasta que te tuviste que ir con ese pescado podrido.

Nami y Boa se hecharon a reir y los demas solo las miraban con cara de asombro. Quien lo diria, una Emperatriz Pirata y la navegante de los Sombrero de Paja amigas.

Boa: Pero que te paso, cuando Luffy-kun me presento a su tripulacion tu no estabas?

Nami: Me desmalle, me dijo Law que habia tenido demasiadas emociones y me desmalle.

Boa: Pero ahora te encuentras bien?

Nami: Estupendamente.

Boa: Me alegro. Nami te importa si Luffy-kun me enseña el barco?

Nami: Para nada.

Boa: LUFFY-KUN enseñame tu barco!

Boa se puso a perseguir a Luffy por el barco mientras que el huia de ella.

_Luffy: YO SOLO QUIERO PASAR TIEMPO CON NAMI!_

La tripulacion miraba la escena divertida de ellos dos corriendo y en eso Nami dijo que tenia trabajo por hacer y se fue a su camarote a trabajar en un mapa.


	33. Chapter 33

_CURSIVA = PENSAMIENTOS_

_Capitulo 33:_

**ANTERIORMENTE:**

Boa: LUFFY-KUN enseñame tu barco!

Boa se puso a perseguir a Luffy por el barco mientras que el huia de ella.

_Luffy: YO SOLO QUIERO PASAR TIEMPO CON NAMI!_

La tripulacion miraba la escena divertida de ellos dos corriendo y en eso Nami dijo que tenia trabajo por hacer y se fue a su camarote a trabajar en un mapa.

**EN LA CUBIERTA CON BOA Y LUFFY:**

Boa: LUFFY-KUN DONDE ESTAS?!

Luffy se habia escondido en el pasillo de los camarotes.

_Luffy: Por fin la he despistado. Solo lleva aqui unos minutos y ya me esta molestando que si Luffy-kun esto que si Luffy-kun lo otro. _

Luffy hiva andando hacia su camarote y se paro enfrente de la puerta del camarote de su navegante. Se asomo al cristal de la puerta y la vio estaba en su escritorio con un mapa de los que le salian genial. Y siempre que la molestaba cuando estaba haciendo un mapa le empezaba a golpear la cabeza y a gritar. Se la veia tranquila pero en lo unico que Luffy se fijo fueron sus labios, estaban entre abiertos. Como queria volverlos a saborear desde aquel piquito fugaz, Nami se lamio los labios y eso provoco que Luffy se sonrojara.

Boa: LUFFY-KUN! DONDE ESTAS?

Eso volvio a Luffy a la normalidad y empezo a ir hacia su camarote pero en vez de ir hacia el se diriguio a la despensa como de costumbre donde siempre se escondia de Sanji o Zoro cuando les molestaba y se enfadaban y gritaban como locos por el barco.

**CON BOA:**

_Boa: Luffy-kun donde estas?_

Boa hiva por el pasillo de los camarotes hasta que se detuvo en uno que tenia la luz encendida. Toco a la puerta y entro.

Boa: A Nami no sabia que este era tu camarote, sabes donde esta el de Luffy-kun?

Nami: Hola Boa, si esta al final del pasillo a la derecha.

Boa: Gracias y lo siento por molestarte.

Nami: No pasa nada tranquila.

Boa cerro la puerta con cuidado y se diriguio al lugar que le habia dicho Nami. Al entrar en el camarote de Luffy se encontro todo hecho un desastre y empezo a buscar haver si estaba por alli Luffy pero no lo encontro. Por instinto abrio un cajon que estaba medio abierto y dentro encontro un par de fotos y una cancion. Todas eran de las mismas personas. Las que salian eran Luffy y Nami y la cancion se la dedicaba Luffy a Nami.

_Boa: Nami como has podido. Creia que te deje bien claro que Luffy-kun es y sera solo mio. Nuestra amistad se ha acabado ahora empieza la guerra por Luffy y yo ganare._


	34. Chapter 34

_CURSIVA = PENSAMIENTOS_

_Capitulo 34:_

**ANTERIORMENTE:**

Boa cerro la puerta con cuidado y se diriguio al lugar que le habia dicho Nami. Al entrar en el camarote de Luffy se encontro todo hecho un desastre y empezo a buscar haver si estaba por alli Luffy pero no lo encontro. Por instinto abrio un cajon que estaba medio abierto y dentro encontro un par de fotos y una cancion. Todas eran de las mismas personas. Las que salian eran Luffy y Nami y la cancion se la dedicaba Luffy a Nami.

_Boa: Nami como has podido. Creia que te deje bien claro que Luffy-kun es y sera solo mio. Nuestra amistad se ha acabado ahora empieza la guerra por Luffy y yo ganare._

Boa salio de el camarote de Luffy diriguiendose a la cubierta para seguir buscando a Luffy.

Nami por el contrario seguia atareada con su mapa sin saber que le pasara.

Y Luffy... pues estaba comiendo tranquilamente en la despensa.

**A LA HORA DE LA CENA DEL DIA SIGUIENTE:**

_Nami: Esta tarde Boa a venido ha mi habitacion y me a montado un escandalo. Primero empezo chillando de que Luffy era solo suyo con esa voz de pito que tiene. Luego partio por la mitad el mapa que estaba haciendo y yo que hice? Pues salte encima suyo y empece a golpearla. Le deje un ojo morado y yo con algun rasguño en la cara. OLE YO. En todo el dia no habia comido nada y si digo la verdad estoy muerta de hambre_.

Nami entro en la cocina en la que estaban todos y Luffy fue el primero en verla, Boa se molesto al ver que Luffy no le hacia el mas minimo caso e intento recuperar la atención de su amado, Robín hizo un gesto con la cabeza y Nami entendió perfectamente lo que trataba de decir. Busco lugar cerca de Sanji e inmediatamente le sirvió su comida en un plato a su Namicilla. Al ver como Nami no se acerco a Luffy, Luffy decidió levantarse y aproximarse hasta ella.

Luffy: Nami.

Nami: Que pasa Luffy?

Luffy: Estas bien?

Antes de que Nami pudiese contestar, Boa la interrumpió para decir algo muy importante según ella.

Boa:Atención todos, ya que yo seré la Reina Pirata, todos tendrán que hacer lo que diga Yo y Luffy.

Luffy: Pero Hancock... Yo nunca acorde...?

No pudo termirar la frase porque Boa habia puestobuno de sus dedos en los labios de Luffy haciendolo callar.

Luffy: Se que es muy pronto para decirlo, pero tus Nakamas debían saberlo.

Y alli es donde Nami exploto.

Nami: Y piensas que me crea esa gran ridiculez?

Boa:Es tu problema si lo crees o no niñita, pero así será.

Nami: Por dios, Luffy que nunca se ha interesado en alguna chica, es inocente infantil, Va a querer casarse contigo?

Boa: Puede que sea así pero ya encontró a quien amar.

Nami: Ya veo que es así, Luffy no ha dicho que no. Pero yo nunca le hare caso a alguien como tu.

Boa: Es eso o te vas, no es que vayan a extrañar.

Nami poso su mirada en las caras de todos

Nami: Entonces me voy.

Se dio media vuelta y empezo a caminar hacia su habitación.

Luffy: Nami...

Boa: No importa MI Luffy ahora que estamos solos, no hay nadie que nos separe.

Todos los Sombreros de Paja decidieron esperar, sabian que cuandp su navegante se enfadaba no hacia caso a lo que le decian. Pero lo que no sabian es que esa era la peor cosa que podria suceder en el Sunny Go.


	35. Chapter 35

_CURSIVA = PENSAMIENTOS_

_Capitulo 35:_

**ANTERIORMENTE:**

Boa: Es eso o te vas, no es que vayan a extrañar.

Nami poso su mirada en las caras de todos.

Nami: Entonces me voy.

Se dio media vuelta y empezo a caminar hacia su habitación.

Luffy: Nami...

Boa: No importa MI Luffy ahora que estamos solos, no hay nadie que nos separe.

Todos los Sombreros de Paja decidieron esperar, sabian que cuandp su navegante se enfadaba no hacia caso a lo que le decian. Pero lo que no sabian es que esa era la peor cosa que podria suceder en el Sunny Go.

Nami se diriguio a su habitacion maldiciendo a Boa. Mientras que los demas seguian cenando en silencio. Al hacerse de noche todos se fueron a dormir incuido el que bijilaba. Nami salio de puntillas de su habitacion, llevaba la ropa de siempre y hiba con una mochila y en una de sus manos llevaba su Clima Attack y en la otra una bolsa muy pero que muy llena. La bolsa muy llena la dejo en la cubierta del barco junto a un papel. Bajo por el Sunny hasta donde estaban los botes, el submarino y su Weiver. Nami subio en el y dejo sus cosas a un lado, lo encendio y salio de alli.

**A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE EN EL SUNNY:**

Chooper fue el primero en despertarse y salio a la cubierta, paso la mirada por toda la cubierta buscando a una persona en especial, Nami siempre estaba a esa hora por la mañana en cubierta y siempre lo saludaba con un abrazo y un beso en la cabeza. En cambio solo encontro una bolsa muy llena y una nota a su lado. Abrio la nota ya que estaba doblada y empezo a leer. Al acabar de leer sus manos y piernas temblaban y de sus ojos amenazaban con salir lagrimas. Solto un grito al cual en unos minutos todos la tripulacion estaba junto a el.

Luffy: Chooper que a pasado?

Chooper señalo el papel desdoblado que yacia en el cesped del barco. Luffy lo cogio y lo empezo a leer en voz alta.

Hola chicos:

Si estais leyendo esto quiere decir que yo ya me he ido para siempre de la tripulacion. Si dejo la tripulacion, me e dado cuenta de que no valgo para nada, solo guiaros y poner vuestras vidas en peligro por mis caprichos. En esta bolsa de delante hay suficientes tesoros como para un año si lo distribuis bien, del Sunny solo me he llevado mi ropa y algo de comida (Lo siento Sanji-kun). Quisiera que mantubieran mis cosas y las he decidido distribuir entre todos. A Sanji quiero que cuide de mis mandarinos. A Chooper y Robin les dejo mis libros de navegacion. A Franky le dejo todos y cada uno de mis mapas. A Ussop le dejo un libro en el cual podria servirle para crear artefactos. A Brook le dejo unas pantis. A Zoro le quito todas mis deudas y a Luffy... solo quiero que cumplas una promesa: convertirte en el Rey de los Piratas aunque yo no este con vosotros. Os lo dejo a vosotros y que seais felices. A y la siguiente isla a la que teneis que ir es la Isla Shabadoy yo tambien me diriguo alli, puede que nos veamos pero no hareis cambiar mi opinion.

Con cariño, Nami.

Sanji: NAMI-SWAN HARE QUE TUS MANDARINOS CREEN MANDARINAS ROSAS DE MI AMOR POR TI AUNQUE NO ESTES.

Brook: Me dejo sus pantis... pero si no me pega no tiene gracia!

Franky: Nami-nee vuelve!

Mientras que Franky, Chooper y Ussop lloraban, Zoro y Robin estaban abrazados, Sanji y Brook a una esquina con muy pesimo humor y Luffy... el ya no sabia como actuar, pensaba que todo habia sido culpa suya.

_Luffy: Ssse-se ha ido? No, no, no, no y no. Nami no nos dejaria tirados, no? Ella es nuestra nakama y una de nosotros. No se puede ir. No. Nami porque?_

Luffy lloraba mientras que mantenia el papel en el que Nami explicaba todo.


	36. Chapter 36

_CURSIVA = PENSAMIENTOS_

_Capitulo 36:_

**ANTERIORMENTE:**

Mientras que Franky, Chooper y Ussop lloraban, Zoro y Robin estaban abrazados, Sanji y Brook a una esquina con muy pesimo humor y Luffy... el ya no sabia como actuar, pensaba que todo habia sido culpa suya.

_Luffy: Ssse-se ha ido? No, no, no, no y no. Nami no nos dejaria tirados, no? Ella es nuestra nakama y una de nosotros. No se puede ir. No. Nami porque?_

Luffy lloraba mientras que mantenia el papel en el que Nami explicaba todo.

**DONDE ESTABA NAMI: **

Nami ya habia llegado a Shabadoy, dejo el Weaver debajo de las raices de un arbol y salto a la isla, quedo asombrada al ver todos esos arboles gigantescos y burbujas que salian de sus raices. Se fijo en el gran arbol de delante suyo, tenia un numero grabado: el 44. Nami memorizo ese numero y se diriguio hacia un monton de luces que se veian a lo lejos.

**CON LOS PIRATAS DEL SOMNRERO DE PAJA:**

Todos los de la tripulacion seguian asombrados y tristes por la decision de su navegante de irse de la tripulacion.

Ussop: Luffy... que hacemos.

Luffy: Vamos a por Nami.

Chooper: Pero ella ya no es de la tripulacion.

Luffy: Ella decidio eso pero yo no lo autorice es decir que sigue siendo de mi tripulacion.

Chooper y Ussop al igual que toda la tripulacion sonrieron a su capitan y se diriguieron a la isla Shabadoy.

Luffy: RUMBO A POR NAMI! A LA ISLA SHABADOY!

Todos: SIII!

Franky: Pero quien nos guiara si no tenemos navegante.

Todos diriguieron su mirada a Franky y luego la diriguieron a Robin y a Chooper.

Brook: A vosotros os a dado los libro de navegacion.

Robin: Esta bien, vamos doctor.

Chooper: Si.

Robin y Chooper se diriguieron al camarote de Nami y cogieron algunos libros de navegacion subieron a la cubierta y los empezaron a leer mientras que Ussop guiaba a Franky con el Long Pose. Zoro dormia al lado de Robin. Sanji cocinaba la merienda. Brook tocaba una cancion. Y Luffy estaba el la cabeza de leon.

Luffy: Nami. Iremos a por ti y volveras con nosotros... conmigo.

Luffy cerro los ojos y una brisa le vino a la cara, olia a mandarinas. Las de Nami. Su Nami. Su navegante.

Luffy: Nami... te quiero... no, te amo.


	37. Chapter 37

_CURSIVA = PENSAMIETOS_

_Capitulo 37:_

**ANTERIORMENTE:**

Robin y Chooper se diriguieron al camarote de Nami y cogieron algunos libros de navegacion subieron a la cubierta y los empezaron a leer mientras que Ussop guiaba a Franky con el Long Pose. Zoro dormia al lado de Robin. Sanji cocinaba la merienda. Brook tocaba una cancion. Y Luffy estaba el la cabeza de leon.

Luffy: Nami. Iremos a por ti y volveras con nosotros... conmigo.

Luffy cerro los ojos y una brisa le vino a la cara, olia a mandarinas. Las de Nami. Su Nami. Su navegante.

Luffy: Nami... te quiero... no, te amo.

**EN LA ISLA SHABADOY CON NAMI:**

Nami habia llegado al que era una parque de atracciones, estaba competamente iluminado de luces de todos los colores. Se veia una noria gigantesca, autos de coche, algodon de azucar, bares, tiendas, restaurantes y una orquesta. Todo le recordaba a su tripulacion. Solo habian pasado unas horas desde que se fue y ya los hechaba de menos. Se encamino a dar vueltas por alli y luego iria a comprar algunas probisiones y robar algo de dinero.

**EN OTRO LUGAR:**

Una mujer hablaba por un caracolofono con otra persona.

?: Estas segura de que tengo que hacer eso?

?: Estas cuestionando mis deseos plebello?

?: Claro que no Hancock pero es muy apresurado decir que Bartholomew mate a la navegante de los Sombrero de Paja.

Boa: Te repito que es una orden y que se de prisa.

Capitan de la marina: SI. Boa colgo y se acomodo en la que era su cama en el barco de la tripulacion de los Sombrero de Paja.

Boa: Nami pagaras por todo lo que has hecho para interferirte entre MI Lufffy-kun y yo. JAJAJA.

**CON NAMI:**

Nami habia paseado durante un buen rato y ya habia consegido todo lo que queria, se diriguio hacia su Weaver. Caminaba tranquilamente, hasta que una sombra la tapaba, lo noto raro porque no habia ningun arbol enfrente suyo, levanto la mirada y se encontro con el Shikibukai Bartholomew Kuma.

**CON LUFFY:**

Al fin llegaron a Shabadoy dejaron el barco en el muelle numero 30 y se encaminaron donde estaban todas las luces, pensaron que alli podria estar Nami. Al llegar alli acordaron que si no la encontraban por la zona en la que tenian que buscar cada uno que se alejaran y busquesen por la zona. Cada uno fue hacia un lado, todos ivan corriendo y alguno preguntaba a la gente si la habia visto pero nadie les respondia, Chooper iva corriendo en su forma de reno y al no encontrar a Nami por su zona decidio alejarse. Recorio muchos muelles pero pasando por detras de un arbol la oyo. Era Nami, pero estaba con alguien se asomo y vio que estaba con Bartholomew Kuma.

**CON NAMI:**

Nami: Que quieres?

Nami retrocedio unos pasos pero Kuma abanzo hasta ella.

Bartholomew: Tengo la orden de matarte. Nami lo miro incredula durante unos minutos y luego le respondio.

Nami: Quien te manda? Es Boa verdad? Nunca devi fiarme de ella.

Kuma: Eres lista, te dejare una oportunidad de vivir pero tendras que responderme a una pregunta.

Nami: Cual?

Kuma: Donde se encuentra Monley D. Luffy?

Nami: No te lo pienso decir.

Kuma: Tu ya no eres de su tripulacion. Que tienes que perder?

Nami: Nada pero no quiero decirtelo.

Kuma: Porque?

Nami: Que mas da decirtelo o que, me vas a matar igulamente. No le lo pienso decir porque... yo lo quiero.


	38. Chapter 38

_CURSIVA = PENSAMIENTOS_

_Capitulo 38:_

**ANTERIORMENTE:**

Bartholomew: Tengo la orden de matarte.

Nami lo miro durante unos minutos y luego le respondio.

Nami: Quien te manda? Es Boa verdad? Nunca devi fiarme de ella.

Kuma: Eres lista, te dejare una oportunidad de vivir pero tendras que responderme a una pregunta.

Nami: Cual?

Kuma: Donde se encuentra Monkey D. Luffy.

Nami: No te lo pienso decir.

Kuma: Tu ya no eres de su tripulacion. Que tienes que perder?

Nami: Nada, pero no quiero decirtelo.

Kuma: Porque?

Nami: Que mas da decirtelo o que, me vas a matar igualmente. No te lo pienso decir porque... yo lo quiero.

Kuma: Que estupidez.

Nami esbozo una pequeña sonrisa y cerro los ojos al pensar en todos los momentos que habia pasado con Luffy y con la tripulacion. Kuma al notar que Nami estaba distraida se acerco a ella con un agil movimiento y la toco con su mano izquierda haciendo que Nami desapareciera. Luego Kuma se fue hacia el lado contrario de donde habia venido.

**CON CHOOPER:**

Al irse Kuma Chooper no sabia como reaccionar, lo unico que le decia su mente era que corrirra lo mas que podia a avisar a los chicos. Chooper corrio todo lo que le daban sus patas hasta que llego enfrente de la noria gigante. Chooper miro hacia todos los lados pero no encantaba a ninguno de la tripulacion, se estaba empezando a poner isterico, al par de segundos pudo localizar un sombrero de paja entre la gente. Corrio hacia el y salto encima suyo soltando todas las lagrimas contenidas.

**ESPECIAL POV. LUFFY:**

Estaba buscando a Nami desesperadamente, llevaba como media hora y no aparecia. Empece a preguntar a gente que pasaba pero nadie me hacia caso, me dirigui a la noria, un recuerdo le llego a la mente.

**FLASHBACK (Pov. Normal):**

La tripulacion habia llegado a una isla nueva para ellos, era de noche y habia fiesta pero Nami decidio hacer guardia porque no se encontraba bien, Luffy tambien decidio quedarse para hacerle compañia a Nami. Los dos estaban apoyados a la barandilla del barco mirando las luces de todos los petardos y de las atracciones.

Nami solto un suspiro. Luffy se dio cuenta de eso y decidio preguntarle.

Luffy: Que pasa Nami?

Nami: Nada es solo que... nada.

Luffy: Cuentamelo si te sientes mejor.

Nami: Cuando viajaba con Arlong llegamos a una isla en la que habia una noria, le suplique si podia ir pero no me dejo. Nojiko me prometio que algun dia subiria a una noria igual que esa o mas grande.

Luffy: Pero Nojiko no... murio?

Nami: Si, y su promesa nunca se cumplio.

Luffy: Pues Nami yo te prometo que te llevare a la mayor noria del mundo y que subiras conmigo. Shishishishi.

Nami: Enserio?

Luffy: Cuando te he mentido yo?

Nami: Gracias, gracias y muchas gracias.

Nami empezo a abrazar a Luffy y el no dejaba de sonreir.

**FIN FLASHBACK (Pov. Luffy):**

Me dirigui a la noria seguro que Nami estaria alli. Esperandome con una sonrisa para que todo vuelva a la normalidad, al rato note que alguien se lanzaba a mis brazos y empezaba a llorar. Baje la mirada y me encontre a Chooper. Alli es donde supe que algo malo habia pasado y tenia que ver con Nami.


	39. Chapter 39

Hola a todos, como estan? Bueno queria decirles que al final del capitulo les tengo una cosa que preguntar y los que quieran pueden contestar sino contesta nadie yo misma elegire la opcion que mejor me parezca.

_CURSIVA = PENSAMIENTOS_

_Capitulo 39:_

**ANTERIORMENTE:**

**(Pov. Luffy):**

Me dirigui a la noria seguro que Nami estaria alli. Esperandome con una sonrisa para que todo vuelva a la normalidad, al rato note que alguien se lanzaba a mis brazos y empezaba a llorar. Baje la mirada y me encontre a Chooper. Alli es donde supe que algo malo habia pasado y tenia que ver con Nami.

Pasaron los minutos y Chooper seguia llorando en mi hombro, no entendia lo que pasaba solo oia los sollozos de Chooper, lo demas estaba todo oscuro, mi cuerpo no reaccionaba a lo que le decia mi cerebro, de repente una imagen llego entre toda esa oscuridad. Era Nami estaba en el suelo, a su alrededor habia un charco de sangre esa imagen era la de Arabasta y aun no podia sacarsela de la cabeza. En esos momento no podia sacarse la imagen de ella en apuro o alguna otra cosa peor. Nami era su vida desde que la habia conocido, a ella le dejaba siempre mi sombrero para que me lo cuide. Ella es todo para mi. Y ahora ya no esta a mi lado. Que sera de mi?

Luffy: Ch-Chooper que ha pasado?

Chooper: Kuma a matado a Nami.

En ese momento todo mi mundo se vino abajo, note algo en el pecho que habia superado pero en ese momento volvio el miedo de perder a una persona muy importante en mi vida, de no saber por donde ir ahora sin ella y de no saber cuando reaccionar. Ya no oia nada era como si mi mundo, mis sueños y esperanzas y mi vida se borraran y desaparecieran.

**Pov. Normal.**

Chooper al decirle eso a Luffy a los segundo Luffy cayo inconsciente en el suelo, Chooper se comezo a alterar y lo cogio y se lo llevo corriendo al barco para curarle. Pasaron las horas como si fueran años, a el anochecer empezaron a llegar la tripulacion al barco, nadie sabia que pasaba todos estaban en la cocina mientras que Luffy era atendido por Chooper en la enfermeria, dos horas despues llegaron a la cocina Chooper y Luffy con los ojos rojos de tanto llorar.

Franky: La habeis encontrado.

Chooper volvio a llorar y a Luffy se le escaparon unas lagrimas., en ese momento la tripulacion supo que ago malo habia pasado y les afectaria mucho. Chooper corrio hacia Robin en busca de consuelo, encambio Luffy se quedo de pie intentando retener las lagrimas y con los puños y ojos cerrados.

Robin: Que a pasado?

Chooper: Vi a Kuma tocar a Nami y hacerla desaparecer y-y ella ahora esta muerta. Wuaaaaa.

Robin acaricio cariñosamente a Chooper.

Robin: Ella no tiene porque estar muerta.

Esas palabras hicieron que los ojos de Luffy se abrieran al instante, esa era la noticia que esperaba desde que Chooper habia llegado a la noria llorando.

Chooper: Enserio! Has oido eso Luffy, ella puede que este viva!

Luffy solo asintio y miro a Robin en busca de una respuesta.

Robin: Kuma tiene una habilidad de poder tocar a personas u objetos y mandarlos a otros lugares.

Luffy: Entonces Nami esta...

Robin: Viva? Si, lo que no sabemos donde puede estar.

Luffy: Eso es lo segundo pero lo primero es que esta viva.

Luffy, Chooper, Brook y Ussop empezaron a dar saltos por toda la cocina mientras que los demas de la tripulacion solo los miraban con una sonrisa en su rostro. Y como no hacerlo, para su capital Nami es la unica mujer que le ha importado en este mundo aparete de sus amigos y nakamas.

Hola espero que les alla gustado el capitulo porque sera el ultimo de esta temporada, si han leido bien empezare una nueva temporada de tu y yo la pareja perfecta, se que no he avisado ni nada parecido pero queria que fuera una sorpresa y ademas no sabia que llegaria a tantos capitulo. Bueno lo que les queria preguntar era que a partir de este capitulo al siguiente pasaran los dos años de separacion de los nakamas, aunque en este caso solo se alla separado Nami y por el motivo de Boa. Queria pedirles su opinion de que si la siguiente temporada quieiseran que la suba dentro de dos semanas o tres? Esa es mi pregunta y quiero porfavor que me contesten porque asi me daria tiempo a empezar los nuevos capitulo de Mi mejor Touchdown. Muchas gracias a todas aquellas personas que han leido y comentado mi historia, les estoy muy agradecida, sobre todo a Hanasho me a dado animos, y a todos los demas tambien. Muchisimas gracias. Espero sus respuestas y tambien si pueden comenten de si les a gustado la temporada. Los amo!


	40. Aviso

Hola a todos quiero avisarles que ya he empezado la segunda temporada pero la he hecho en una historia a parte se llama Tu y yo la pareja perfecta 2·Temporada, o tambien la podeis encontrar en mi perfil. Saludos y muchas gracias por los rewivs y las visitas.


End file.
